Friends & Foes
by fangsandfins
Summary: Sequel to Fangs & Fins. Rose's life has turned into chaos - she finds herself torn between James and Ben more than usual and her adoration for her mother is now long-gone after a rude awakening about her mother's past with a group of mermaids...
1. Chapter 1: Moments After

**Friends & Foes  
><strong>**a **_**Fangs & Fins**_** Sequel****  
>Chapter 1: "Moments After"<strong>

"Dad!" Rose awkwardly stepped away from Ben and ran towards Mr. Collins.  
>Mr. Collins dropped his luggage and embraced his daughter in a welcoming hug. "I've missed you, Rosie!" Mr. Collins exclaimed.<br>Ben smirked at the sound of Mr. Collins calling Rose 'Rosie'. _Looks like I'm not the only one that calls her that_, Ben thought.  
>It was then that Mr. Collins noticed Ben standing in the living room. He took a step closer to Ben. "Who's this?"<br>"This is Ben, Dad." Rose replied.  
>Ben put on a happy cheerful smile. "Nice to meet you, sir."<br>"Ah, so you're Ben!" Mr. Collins said. "I want to thank you for taking care of Rosie over the past few months. It means a lot to me, especially how she's been acting. I haven't seen her smile in so long!"  
>"It was nothing, Mr. Collins." Ben responded.<br>"You can call me Robert," Mr. Collins stated to Ben.  
>Rose smiled. For some odd reason Rose just kept smiling and giggling. She wasn't quite sure why.<br>Her father noticed this. "Someone's obviously happy," he said to Rose.  
>"Yeah, I guess I am."<br>Mr. Collins placed his arms around his daughter. "Good. I'm glad."  
>Rose smiled back at her father. She then looked down at the multiple packages and bags that were scattered throughout the hallway floor. "How much did you bring back, Dad?"<br>Mr. Collins picked up two giant red duffel bags. "I've been gone for months, Rosie. What'd you expect?"  
>"Yeah, but all these boxes?" Rose noticed several cardboard boxes laying on the floor.<br>"Do you want the presents I got you or not?" Mr. Collins asked.  
>Rose dropped the subject afterwards.<br>Ben felt like the third wheel in their little reunion. "Well, I guess that's my queue."  
>"You're leaving?" Mr. Collins gasped.<br>"Yeah, I have things to do. And I don't want to intrude." Ben opened the Collins' front door. "So I'm just going to be on my way."  
>"Well, it was nice meeting you Ben. I'm looking forward to meeting your brother, James, as well." Mr. Collins said to Ben on his way out.<br>"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Collins." Ben said on his way out.  
>"It's Robert!" Mr. Collins yelled out. Mr. Collins grabbed hold of the door knob and gently closed it. "Nice guy."<br>"Yep, he is." Rose commented back.  
>"Ben isn't at all like you described him. I was expecting to meet a smart-ass teenager. Are you sure that wasn't James?"<br>"James?" Rose questioned.  
>"James; your boyfriend, or so you said in your multiple texts," Mr. Collins recalled.<br>"Oh, James. My boy…friend." Rose thought back to a couple minutes ago. Ben and Rose sitting on the living room couch. The conversation that was exchanged, as well as the kiss. Then it hit her. Rose and Ben kissed! "Oh my god!" Rose muttered under her breath.  
>Mr. Collins noticed this. "What is it honey? What's wrong?"<br>Rose put on a fake appearance (smile and all). "Oh, everything's fine. You need any help unpacking?"  
>"No, I think I can manage. You need your rest. Lily told me what happened."<br>"What?"  
>"Lily texted me that you were in the hospital for a few days; that you got in an accident of some sort," Mr. Collins explained, his tone worrying.<br>It took Rose a minute to realize what her father was talking about. But then she remembered the horrible night that was the Vampire Ball. "Oh, right I did. Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises."  
>Mr. Collins' expression clearly showed that he didn't believe her.<br>"Really! I'm fine!" Rose said, reassuring.  
>"If you say so." Mr. Collins bent down and snatched up one of the many boxes containing various gifts and souvenirs. "Ah, it's good to be home." He then walked away in hopes of finding a place to put his newly purchased item.<br>Rose just stood there in the hallway, utterly confused. _I kissed Ben. But I'm dating his brother James. _She always considered Ben a friend, a very close friend, but a friend none the less. But why was she smiling at just the thought of his name? She sighed and walked upstairs to sort out her problems.

* * *

><p>James glanced around his home. It was so quiet and silent. Normally it's constantly loud and noisy (usually because of Ben). But James knew that something was different; something was off. He knew exactly what that something was. Constance. Constance was no longer with them. James kept thinking about that sad horrible night where Constance lost her life. And the worst part of it was, it was all a mistake. Thanks to Ben.<br>James walked into Constance's room. It was as if she was still among them. Her bed was perfectly made (with Hugsy right on top of it), her desk was neatly organized with various books, DVDs, and her other belongings. James peered into her closet. Every piece of clothing was organized by coloring and type. _Wow, I never noticed how organized Constance was_, James thought to himself. That's because you don't realize what you have until they're gone.  
>James walked over to her desk and noticed various picture frames. Most of the photos were of Arianna, Ben, Constance and himself from when they were younger, when Constance had first joined their family. But a few were from her old life; her human life. James couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Constance in the many photos. After all these days, it finally hit him. Constance is gone forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben unlocked the door to his home and headed inside. He let out a big sigh. By no means was he in the mood to talk to anybody. Ben walked inside to find James moping about on the couch, watching <em>Friends<em> reruns it seemed. _They're probably the episodes Constance DVR'd_, Ben thought. Ben suddenly got angry at just the sight of his older brother.  
>"Look at you." Ben said to James, his tone angry and annoyed.<br>James looked up from the TV and glanced at Ben. "What?"  
>"You're just sitting here!" Ben yelled, his tone getting angrier by the minute. "In fact you've been moping around for the past few days."<br>James shrugged and went back to watching the TV. "So, what do you care?"  
>Ben's eyes got wide eyed and his hands were now clenched fists. "Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Ben took a moment to see if James would respond.<br>He didn't.  
>"Hm, let's see. Rose Collins, also known as your girlfriend, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, the love of your life. Rose, the girl that was in the hospital for the past few days, whom you obviously never visited!" Ben yelled.<br>James turned off the TV and looked into Ben's eyes. James stood up to be face to face to Ben. "I visited her!"  
>"Really? Cause I didn't see you there, and I was with her morning and night."<br>James didn't say a word. From the looks of it, he looked a little guilty.  
>"Face it, you didn't visit her. Don't you care about her anymore? Or has this whole Constance scenario affected you more?" Ben asked.<br>"I care about her. I'm just saddened about Constance, that's all. Rose understands." James stated.  
>Ben responded. "Oh, I'm sure she understands. She understood perfectly when every ten minutes she was in the hospital, she glanced at the door. Every day she asked me where you were! I had to think of excuses to cover for your sorry ass!"<br>"It wasn't like that, I wanted to visit."  
>"Then what was stopping you?"<br>"BECAUSE OF YOU! Every night I've had nightmares of that horrible night. The night Constance was killed. I kept hearing you repeat the same phrase over and over again, 'It was me!' You were the one that killed all those people, not Constance." James explained, Ben noticed he was practically getting teary eyed.  
>"So what are you saying?" Ben yelled.<br>"IT'S YOUR FAULT CONSTANCE IS DEAD!" James yelled. And with that James pushed Ben hard against the wall. So hard in fact that there were various holes in the wall from where Ben was shoved.  
>"Calm down, James." Ben yelled at his older brother.<br>"I will NOT calm down! It is YOUR fault she's dead! YOU should be dead, not HER!" James was in full vampire mode now, fangs and all.  
>Ben pushed James hard enough to knock him on the ground. This fight continued for what seemed like hours but was merely minutes.<br>Ben then suddenly heard a voice. "Stop it you two!" Ben saw a blonde haired girl grab both James and Ben by the shirt. "Knock it off!" He saw fangs jutting out her mouth; he knew this had to be Arianna.  
>He was correct.<br>Arianna had somehow managed to stop the fight. "What is going on with you two! You guys were ready to kill each other!" Arianna said, looking directly in each of the Wood brothers eyes.  
>"He started it." James said grumpily.<br>Ben yelled back, "You're the one that pushed me!"  
>"But you got Constance killed!"<br>Ben and James stood up to face one another, another battle clearly about to ensue.  
>"STOP! You guys are acting like idiots!" Arianna pushed each brother away from each other and stood in between them. "James you're coming with me."<br>James looked confused. "Where to?"  
>"Out, you clearly need some fun in your life." And with that Arianna dragged James by the shirt collar and left the house.<br>Ben was now left alone in the house. _It wasn't my fault. I didn't kill Constance, Ash did._  
>But still, Ben couldn't help feeling guilty.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose headed downstairs towards the kitchen. "Dad, what's for dinner?" It was then that she noticed various white containers sitting on top of the kitchen counter. "You ordered Chinese food? But weren't you just in China or something?"<br>"Yeah, but I figured since I'm not to handy in the kitchen and it is my first night with you guys I figured why not order out food?" Mr. Collins was opening the many containers and dumping its contents on the three red plates that were before him.  
>"Oh, did you get sweet n' sour pork?" Rose asked while opening each container, hoping to find her favorite dish.<br>"Of course! I also got tons of those fortune cookies that you guys love."  
>Rose was beaming.<br>Mr. Collins laughed. "Yeah I know, I'm awesome."  
>Rose headed for the table and figured it was best to start eating now.<br>"Hey, wait for Lily!" Mr. Collins stated.  
>And low and behold Lily appeared a few seconds later. "I'm home! I rushed right out of there the moment I heard Dad was home." Lily stopped when she noticed her father standing in the kitchen. "DADDY!"<br>"LILY!"  
>Mr. Collins and Lily embraced one another in a sweet father daughter hug.<br>"Aw, it's so good to have you home." Lily glanced around at what was assumed to be dinner. "Chinese I see."  
>"Yep, you can thank me later. Let's eat."<br>Lily grabbed a plate and Rose started to eat.

Mr. Collins glanced around at all three empty plates. "So, does everyone approve of my dinner?"  
>"Dad, all you did was order the food!" Lily pointed out.<br>"Yeah, but it was hard! I had to remember what you guys liked, what I liked and…hey, cut me some slack I've only been home for one night!" Mr. Collins joked.  
>"Oh, we almost forgot about our fortune cookies!" Lily said. She handed out a fortune cookie to each family member.<br>The Collins family then began to rigorously rip apart their fortune cookies.  
>"Mine says, 'There are big changes ahead for you. They will be good ones!'" Mr. Collins stated while reading his fortune cookie. "Well, that's ironic."<br>"What is?" Lily and Rose asked in unison.  
>"There's something I've been meaning to say to you two." Mr. Collins stated.<br>Rose and Lily looked at one another.  
>"What is it, Dad?" Rose asked, fearing the absolute worst.<br>"Well, on my trip...I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I met someone." Mr. Collins shut his eyes, figuring there would be fighting ahead. But he reopened his eyes to find both of his daughter's expressions surprisingly calm.  
>"No fighting? No 'But Dad…WHY?' You two are ok with this?" Mr. Collins asked.<br>"It's been six years, Dad. You should be with someone. You have a right to be happy." Lily explained.  
>"Rose, you're okay with this?" Mr. Collins asked to his youngest daughter.<br>"Well, sure I'm a little shocked but I figured it had to happen eventually." Rose looked at Lily. "And if she makes you happy, then I'm happy."  
>"Wow, Rosie, you've really grown up. I'm proud of you." Mr. Collins smiled.<br>In reality Rose was screaming inside. She knew this day would come, but she wasn't quite ready for it. But she knew that she couldn't tell her Dad. _This is the first time he's been this happy in a long time_, Rose thought. Rose knew she just needed to suck it up and meet this mysterious woman that has her father so smitten.  
>"We need details, Dad. What's her name?" Lily asked.<br>"Her name is Elisabeth Burke, and well we met on vacation and instantly clicked. Not much to tell." Mr. Collins explained.  
>Rose and Lily smiled at each other. As much as she hated having a possible new stepmom (or worse, stepsiblings), Rose loved seeing her father happy.<br>"Oh and she has two kids about your guys age. I believe their names are William and Laurel. And I think they're both transferring this semester at your school. From what Liz has told me they seem like nice well-behaved kids." Mr. Collins stated.  
>Both Rose and Lily didn't really like the sound of having possible stepsiblings.<br>"Oh and we're arranging a little get together sometime this weekend. Is that alright with you guys?" Mr. Collins asked.  
>"I guess so." Rose shrugged.<br>"I think I might have to work, I'll have to check my schedule." Lily noted.  
>"Well, that's fine. I'm just glad you guys are taking this so well. You guys are really growing up." Mr. Collins grabbed his plate and headed towards the kitchen.<br>"Are you really okay with this?" Rose asked Lily once their father was out of earshot.  
>"Not really, but you saw how happy Dad was, we can't ruin this relationship for him." Lily stated.<br>"Yeah, I agree." Rose said.  
>Lily quickly looked down at her uneaten fortune cookie. "Wow, we never read our fortune cookies!" She lifted up the tiny white piece of paper. "Mine says, 'Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you.' Hm, wonder what that means."<br>"Do you actually believe in these?" Rose asked.  
>"Not really, but they're fun to think about." Lily responded. She grabbed her plate and headed into the kitchen.<br>Rose figured it was time for her too to look at her fortune cookie. "You will soon discover a major truth about the one you love most." Rose thought about the inscription. "Weird." She placed the tiny stripe of paper on her plate and also headed into the kitchen.  
>"Hey Dad?" Rose asked, when she reached the kitchen.<br>"Yes honey?" Mr. Collins responded.  
>"You mind if I head on over to the Woods' house. It'll only take a few minutes."<br>"Why do you need to go there?" Lily asked.  
>"Because I just do, ok?"<br>"Sure you can go. Say hi to that nice Ben fellow for me. I like him." Mr. Collins said to Rose on her way out.  
>Lily looked at her father. "Really? You like Ben?"<br>"He seems like a very nice young man."  
>Lily handed Mr. Collins a dry dish towel. "Whatever you say, Dad."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong!<br>_"Who would be at the door now!" Ben yelled from the living room couch. He headed towards the front door. "Who is it?" he yelled.  
>"Its Rose, can I come in?" Rose yelled back.<br>For a moment, Ben grew ecstatic. Ben opened the door. "Yeah, sure, come on in."  
>Rose walked inside. The moment Rose stepped into the living room she noticed the giant mess that James' and Ben's fight had occurred. "Woah, what happened in here?" Rose asked, noticing the giant hole in the wall, various broken objects and overall messy state of the living room.<br>"It's a long story. So, what's up?" Ben asked, rather monotone.  
>"Well, I think we should talk about, what happened; and where we stand." Rose explained.<br>"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.  
>"You know." Rose muttered. "The kiss."<br>"Oh, right. That." Ben noticed this entire conversation felt awkward.  
>"So…" Rose mumbled.<br>"So?" Ben said, quite confused as what to say.  
>"I think it was a mistake." Rose knew she had to say it.<br>"What?" Ben's heart was clearly breaking.  
>"I mean the kiss was nice and everything, but it was a mistake."<br>Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ben immediately put on this tough guy act. "Well, if that's the way you feel."  
>"I think its best." Rose said.<br>"Well, there you go! Problem solved. You can go now." Ben replied, harshly.  
>"Why are you being like this?" Rose asked, rather confused.<br>"Like what? I'm exactly the same." Ben responded.  
>"No, something's wrong. What is it?" Rose asked.<br>"It's nothing Rose! Leave. NOW!" Ben yelled.  
>"Screw you Benjamin Wood! I come over here to talk to you and you're being a total ass!" Rose walked towards the front door, clearly realizing visiting Ben was a mistake.<br>Ben yelled to her, "You know you kissed me back. So you obviously feel something towards me."  
>Rose turned around and moved closer towards Ben. "I have no romantic feelings for you! We're just fr.."<br>Rose never got to finish her sentence because Ben had grabbed Rose and kissed her.  
>Rose pushed Ben off of her. She struck her hand hard against Ben's face. "You're unbelievable!"<br>She quickly turned away and exited Ben's home.  
>Ben had no idea why he just kissed Rose. But he knew that he blew it. Whatever relationship they had was now over. Ben quickly rummaged in the kitchen fridge to find whatever left over blood they had in the fridge and consumed every last drop.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose practically ran home. She just wanted to run upstairs to her room and never come out. <em>I don't have feelings for Ben. We were friends, but that's clearly over<em>, Rose thought. Rose opened the front door.  
>She noticed her father was fast asleep on the couch with the TV on.<br>"Rose is that you?" Lily called from upstairs.  
>"Rose?" Mr. Collins called out sleepily.<br>"Yeah, I'm home, Dad. Go back to sleep." Rose, said, trying her very hardest to put on a brave smile.  
>When Rose reached the second floor she knew she couldn't hold back her tears for much longer.<br>She reached Lily's room; Lily appeared to be doing homework.  
>"Hey Rose, how were the Wood brothers?" Lily looked up from her homework to see the current state Rose was in. "Rose what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."<br>Rose smiled the best she could. "I'm fine."  
>"Rose?"<br>Then that moment the tears came spilling out.  
>"Rose, what happened?" Lily embraced her sister in a hug, trying to comfort her the best she can.<br>"I've made a terrible mistake." Rose said in between sobs.

* * *

><p>"Benjamin, are you home?" Mr. Wood called out the moment he arrived at his home.<br>"In here, Dad."  
>Ben was a wreck. There were various blood containers and bottles of various alcoholic beverages thrown throughout the floor, not to mention Ben's careless appearance.<br>"What on earth happened to you?" Mr. Wood yelled.  
>"I just don't really care anymore." Ben responded.<br>"Well, I do. Get your lazy ass up! You never told me about Rose. Did you kill her?"  
>"What?" Ben said, confused. It was then that Ben realized he was supposed to kill Rose, but eventually backed out…all because he loved her. He figured it was best to lie to his father. "Yes Dad, I did."<br>Mr. Wood smiled. "That's my boy. Where's the dagger?"  
>Ben sat up. "The what?"<br>"The dagger; the one I gave you to kill her with. The one that's been in our family for generations, very valuable and irreplaceable.  
>"Oh, that dagger… I sent it out to get…cleaned." Ben stated, thinking on the spot.<br>"Oh, well good." Mr. Wood paused and then continued. "Say listen I have an important meeting with the Council I have to attend to. I should be back in a few days. Think you and James can handle being on your own?"  
>"Yeah sure we're fine." Ben responded.<br>"Good. I'll see you later." Mr. Wood glanced around the house. "Ah, I'm so glad that Constance girl is out of our hair. She was such a waste of space." And with that Mr. Wood exited the house.  
>Ben sat up. <em>Where did I leave the dagger?<em> He thought.  
>He realized exactly where he left it.<br>At this very moment it was under Rose's couch.  
>"Oh, shit." Ben muttered under his breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did everyone think of the first chapter of the sequel! :D Let me know!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
>The more reviews we have...the more chapters we'll write!<br>**_

_**-Kelly**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arianna

**Friends & Foes****  
><strong>**a **_**Fangs & Fins **_**Sequel****  
><strong>**Chapter 2: "Arianna"**

Pewter clouds were visible in the sky as James trotted dutifully behind Arianna. She was several paces ahead of James but he made no effort to match Arianna's quick stride and catch up to her.

"Care to tell me where were going, Arianna?" James called.

"Like I said. We're going out."

"But I don't want to go out!" James countered. "I have better things to do and –"

"Listen, you are clearly upset and deserve to have some fun." Arianna snapped, not even turning around to look at him. "Let Ben sit around and feel sorry for himself. I understand that he is frustrating, and you don't like seeing him upset, but you don't have to cater to his every whim to make him happier. Life isn't like that, and Ben needs to learn it." Arianna paused for a moment and slipped off her dark green ballet flat to remove a pebble that had gotten inside of it.

"Will he meet a rude awakening? Yes. Do I think Rose and Lewis and the rest of your human friends have had a positive effect on him to the point where he might learn that lesson in a way that won't hurt him in the long run? Maybe." Arianna put her shoe back on and continued down the road.

"…are you and Ben hooking up?" James asked Arianna softly. She turned around to face him at that.

"No," Arianna snorted. "Why would you think that?"

"Everyone thinks that -"

"Because most vampires we know are stupid and listen to gossip. I would never hook up with Ben. We're just friends."

"Can you really just be friends with someone of the opposite gender? And you like him a lot, more than most people do –"

Arianna's retort was a snort. "I am perfectly capable of being just friends with the opposite sex, thank you. And I do like Ben. I think other people do to. But you hold him back because you don't think people will like him."

James frowned. "Because most people who meet him don't like him!"

Arianna's brows furrowed. "Okay, that Rose girl, right? Your girlfriend? Ben told me that he knew she didn't like him until they started hanging out. Now they get along great! That says something, James."

James mulled over Arianna's words for a moment before she spun around and continued down the street, James at her heels.

After a few more blocks they reached a small, windowless building nestled between a pizza joint and a clothing store. Two burly men stood out front, their arms crossed and their expressions firm.

"We're vampires," Arianna said briskly, sliding past the men before they could question her or James. James offered an apologetic smile but the bouncer just motioned for James to follow Arianna.

The building housed a set of metal stairs. Arianna went down them, James at her heels.

"Do you come here often?" James asked, looking around as they approached the landing. The room was bathed in red light and young vampires were dancing in large huddles or socializing at the bar, drinking blood out of large mugs.

"Actually," Arianna said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Your brother recommended it to me. He's a regular. I think this is where he picks up girls."

"He never brought me here before," James muttered.

"That's because you're a funsponge."

"I am not a funsponge!"

"Can you get me a glass of type O?" Arianna asked, striding over to the dance floor. She immediately found a partner, and began twirling around through the huddle of dancers.

James approached the bar. There was only one seat left and James marched over to secure it. Some vampires were pouring vodka bottles into large mugs spread out on the tables, grinning will they did so. The bartenders turned a blind eye, even as the empty vodka bottle was tossed into the recycling bin next to the bar.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked as James sat down.

"A glass of Type AB, a glass of Type O please."

The bartender nodded and spun around, his back to James. A pretty girl with long, dark brown hair was sitting next to James, her head bent over a bundle of papers, a pen grasped in her hand. Her brown eyes were narrowed in concentration.

James leaned forward to read what was on the papers. _'YALE UNIVERSITY'_ was written in prim lettering at the top of the first sheet of paper.

The girl looked up from her papers, and glared to him. "Do you need something?" She snarled.

"Uh," James's cheeks flushed. "No, um. But congrats…on Yale. That's really cool."

"Oh," she softly. "We'll I'm not in yet. But I will be, soon. I meet all of the normal and international requirements; I have all my paperwork done…" She trailed off and tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "But I'm not in yet, of course."

"I'm sure you'll get in," James said encouragingly. "But, um. Can I, um…"

"You say 'um' a lot don't you?" The girl said, coolly.

"No, um – okay yes," James said, going red. "Can I ask why you're filling out a college application in a bar?"

She spun around to look around the bar. "Home's too chaotic. And the library is closed."

"I doubt it's louder than a bar," James laughed.

"My oldest sister is getting married and preparations are taking place 24/7 at my home." She said. "It gets loud. And I have two other sisters, and yesterday we had live doves in our home and my mother is still going on and on about how they wrecked our new carpet and my sister Mathilda started dating this Scandinavian guy who's in a band and they have practice at our house three times a week. They play heavy-metal."

"Oh, um…" The bartender passed James his drinks, and he tried to signal to Arianna to come over and get hers, but she didn't see him.

James picked up his glass of Type AB and brought it to his lips. "That sounds stressful."

"It is," She said. "What's your name by the way?"

"Uh, um," James wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "James, uh, James, um, Ayden Wood. James, yes."

She grinned and giggled a little bit; James started blushing again and laughed awkwardly, feeling more mortified then he had in ages. Most of the time he was good at talking with girls. Okay, so he wasn't great or anything, but he was okay. He did _not_ stutter and blush and make an idiot of himself. At least he didn't come off like a pervert like Ben did. James would take stuttering, awkward idiot over that.

"I'm Minerva. Minerva Isabel Montgomery." She answered.

"Minerva's a cool name." James offered.

Minerva smiled. "Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, poetry and crafts. The Greek equivalence was Athena."

"It, um. It suits you." James said softly.

Suddenly Arianna's arm swooped in as she snatched her glass off the bar and drained it in two gulps.

"Time we get going then, James," Arianna said, hoisting James out of the bar chair.

"Goodbye Minerva," James said cheerfully, waving. Minerva smiled.

"Maybe I'll see you around," She said composedly, before placing her hands on her hips and spinning around to return to her Yale application.

"Yes!" James called hopefully as Arianna dragged him up the steps.

"Ohh, Minerva Montgomery," Arianna giggled once they were out on the streets.

"You know her?"

"_Oui_," Arianna giggled again and James had a feeling she'd had some of the mugs mixed with Type AB and vodka when he wasn't looking.

"She went to Billard with me." Billard was the all girls private school Arianna had attended for the past three years. It was about a half-hour away from the Woods' home.

"Oh, that's cool." James said calmly.

"Did I tell you?" Arianna said happily, clinging to the front of his shirt. "I'm transferring to your school! No more Billard," Arianna's smile faltered. "Though I will miss it…"

"You're really going to miss an all-girls private school?" James asked. "You called me last week to complain about the uniforms."

"They're polyester! And navy!" Arianna cried, looping her arm through James's.

It was pitch black out. A half-room was visible over a large huddle of trees, providing more light than the flickering street-lamps were.

"I'm sure you won't miss the fact that it's an all-girls school," James said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I didn't mind that." Arianna shrugged. "I heard your conversation, by the way. James Ayyyydeeen Woooooooooood."

"Oh shut up! Arianna Feeelicccityyy Cromwelllllll." James found he could not imitate Arianna as well as we wanted to. Probably because he wasn't intoxicated.

"Felicity is a superior middle name over Ayden. It means happy," Arianna stated. "Ayden's kind of girly too."

"It is a family name Arianna!" James shouted as Arianna broke into hysterics.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the Woods' home. All of the lights were turned off and Ben hadn't bothered to leave the porch light on. James was thankful for enhanced vampire-vision, but Arianna was still clinging to his shirt and stumbling over stray pebbles that littered the drive way.

Once they were inside and James had switched on the living room lights, Arianna marched upstairs.

"Wait, where are you – " James sprinted after Arianna, who was clinging to the banister and taking wobbly steps. She finally reached the landing and flung open the Wood's towel closet and fumbled around inside before producing a wine bottle sloppily labeled with the words _'AB. Ben's, please don't touch kthnxbye.'_

"Don't you think you're had enough?" James chided. Arianna removed the cork and brought the bottle opening to her lips, taking a long swig. She passed the bottle to James who accepted it.

Arianna twirled around and pushed the door to James's room open, her blonde hair flying as she threw her head back and laughed. Arianna was usually pretty stoic, a fierce glare rarely leaving her eyes. James had missed seeing the bubbly blonde girl he and Ben had befriended as toddlers.

"Jesus," She muttered, looking around James's messy room. "I guess your neat-freak days are over,"

James cringed as Arianna referenced the days when he used to store cleaning supplies in his bedroom closet and would scrub meticulously at the tile on the bathroom floor whenever Ben and/or Arianna got mud on the floor, sobbing about the "bad germs" that would most definitely kill him.

"That was over a decade ago!" James snapped, but Arianna just giggled and latched on to his right hand, forcing his arm up so she could twirl under it. James had to smile and put a hand on her waist, spinning her around again.

They took turns drinking out of the AB bottle, till their cheeks were flushed and the bottle was three quarters empty. James loved the high human blood gave him, but he hated depending on it. It made him reckless and brash; it made him crave affection and it worst of all it made him want to drain every human he passed. When his father had moved him, Ben and Constance out of their home in Sydney and to their "summer home" on the Gold Coast to attend a public school with humans, James and Constance had decided to give up human blood. Meeting Rose had only fueled James's determination to give up human blood once and for all, but the stress from the Vampire Ball had only made him crave a nice glass of Type O even more than usual. So he had surrendered to the blood again, and the long lapse of time he hadn't consumed it only made him want it more and more.

Arianna put her iPod into James's iPod doc, put on a playlist and immediately began to sing along.

"_Stick your heart inside of my chest__, __keep it warm here while we rest__, __tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all."_

"If you ever serenade Rose," Arianna said, bouncing around, clutching the neck of the AB bottle in her left hand. "You should _definitely_ sing this song," She took a sip from the bottle. "Tegan Quin is a goddess."

"Yes!" James said brightly, jumping around like a hyperactive five-year old. "I don't know who she is but I like the song." He threw his head back and laughed, grabbing Arianna's wrist and taking a long drink of AB.

A second, more fast-paced song came on. Arianna was spinning around, her blonde hair disheveled, long loose curls falling out of the pins that held them back and falling in front of her face. Her eyes were gleaming as she twisted past James's dresser, humming along to the song. James took another sip from the bottle before placing it (now empty) on his dresser and joining Arianna. She took his hands in hers and they waltzed around the room, spinning and laughing.

The song ended and a softer one came on. Arianna leaned her head against James's chest, their hands still clasped.

"I'm so scared," she said softly. "We're eighteen now and I heard my mom talking with your dad. She wants to marry us off. Together."

"We're cousins," James said appalled. "Our moms were sisters."

"I know," Arianna said. "Did you know it's legal to marry your first cousin but not your partner?"

"That's stupid."

"Yes," Arianna said. "But that's what they want. There aren't many other options. We have to marry within the original families on the Council. The Lockwoods – Jewel is dead and Sofia is too young, the only Lockwood boy is engaged to Minerva Montgomery's sister. She's lucky her family is decently important and well off or the Council would be livid. The Cromwells – me, Katharina and Natalia and but they're way too young, the Woods – you and Ben, the Quinns don't have any eligible children, and the Campbells have one girl - Karolina, but she's 14…" Arianna sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Not let them tell us what to do and who to marry."

Arianna sighed again. "I'll be a terrible wife."

"No, you'll be fine."

"No. I will." Arianna looked like she was going to start crying. James wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin in her hair.

"You'll be fine," James repeated.

Suddenly James's door burst open as Ben came storming in. Arianna immediately jumped away from James.

"Why are you playing music at one in the morning?" Ben shouted, ripping Arianna's iPod out of the doc and tossing it on the bed. He spied on the AB bottle on James's desk.

"Wow. You owe me a new bottle. And keep the music down, assholes." Ben slammed the door behind him.

Arianna threw the door open and marched into the hallway. "What is wrong with _you_? It's just music. It's not like you were sleeping, you're not even in pajamas!" She gestured to Ben's collared shirt and jeans. "And you have like ten bottles in the closet just of AB!"

"James is always taking my stuff!" Ben screamed. "And he neglects his stuff and then leaves me to take care of it! But it's always still his! Always always always!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" James demanded. Arianna looked appalled.

"What's going on Ben?" Arianna asked.

"Okay, you want to know you _really_ want to know?" Ben has in hysterics. "I kissed Rose, James!"

There was a pause before Ben spoke: "There, I said it."

"You did WHAT?" James screamed.

"Yeah, and she kissed back." Ben was smug. "It happened after she came home from the hospital and dad sent me to _kill her_ because he doesn't like you and I getting close to humans like how he got close to my mom!"

"Ben –" Arianna began before James cut her off.

"She's MY girlfriend!" James yelled, lunging at Ben, but Arianna swiftly stepped in front of him, separating the two brothers.

"Don't, James." She said frantically. "Let's just talk this over."

"You're a piece of shit Ben!" James snarled over Arianna's shoulder.

"Would you have preferred that I killed her like dad told me to?"

"Of course not! But you shouldn't have even gone over there to even attempt to kill her! You should have lied to dad or told him you couldn't do it. But we all know you would never do that," James's smile was cruel and mocking. "We all know he desperate you are for daddy's attention and approval."

"Shut up shut up _shut up_!" Ben screamed. "I did _lie_ to him! I told him I'd killed her when I hadn't!"

"Yeah, after you kissed her!" James countered. Arianna turned her attention to him, trying to soothe James.

"Calm down James," Arianna said, exasperated. She clung to James's hands but her wrestled his way out of her grip. The only reason he was not ripping Ben's throat out was for Arianna's sake.

"Why did you feel the need to kiss my girlfriend?" James's yelled, looking at Ben.

"Why do you always have to make things harder for yourself, Ben?" Arianna added softly.

Ben laughed. "Look who's talking."

Tears welled up in Arianna's eyes and she clenched her fists. "You know I can't help that," she said shakily.

Ben just turned on his heels and slid into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Arianna whispered, her upper lip trembling.

"Of course," James said. Arianna walked into James's room and lay down on his bed, kicking her shoes off and onto James's messy bedroom floor. James shut the door behind him, switched off the light and lay down on the opposite side of the bed.

Violent waves of sobbing came over Arianna, and she clenched James's navy comforter and sobbed into one of his pillows. James lay on his side, her back towards him and listened to her cry, a steady hand resting on her back.

It was there when James decided that he was done with Ben. Done defending him, done letting him make out with his girlfriends, done letting him bully and mess with Arianna, done covering for him and done supporting him. James wouldn't tolerate everything Ben dealt out anymore. He wouldn't tolerate Ben kissing Rose and he wouldn't tolerate Rose kissing him back and not even _telling_ James.

Arianna turned around, her cheeks slick and damp. Strands of hair were pressed against them. James brushed the curls out of the her face and behind her ears. She nestled her head into his shoulder and put one hand on his shoulder, the other on the side of his arm and snuggled against him, hiccuping and trembling.

"Do you even care what he meant by that?" Arianna whispered.

"No." James said simply.

And with that Arianna closed her eyes, finally content.

* * *

><p>The next day was Sunday. Arianna and James left the house before Ben woke up and headed to school to sort out Arianna's transfer paperwork.<p>

They did not speak of what had happened. James stuck his hands in his pockets and Arianna looped her arm though James's as they walked. She clung to his bicep with her other hand.

"I'm so sorry about him." James said softly.

"He didn't kiss my significant other," Arianna said.

They entered the administrative building and saw a dark-haired girl hunched over the help desk, scribbling manically on some sheets of paper and murmuring to the woman manning the desk.

"Minerva?" James asked. Minerva looked up from her papers.

"Oh. Hi James. Arianna."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm transferring," Minerva dotted an 'i' with a flourish.

"You're leaving Billard?" Arianna asked, her eyes wide.

"My family wants me attending school closer to home," Minerva said primly.

"But you want to go to Yale…"

Minerva cut James off. "It's just what they want, okay?" Arianna and James exchanged glances.

Minerva turned to the woman at the help desk and began snarling at her, urging her to let her transfer as soon as possible. Finally she gathered her bag and coat and skipped out the door.

Arianna approached the help desk and gave her name. The woman passed her a schedule and all the necessary paperwork to be returned at the end of the day tomorrow.

"Have a good first day tomorrow, Miss Cromwell." The woman said, waving as James and Arianna left the building.

"Well that was weird," Arianna said as James read her schedule. "Minerva is really popular at Billard and has lots of friends. I can't see her leaving willingly…"

James just shrugged. "Whatever. I guess her family just talked her into or something."

"Yeah, I guess." Arianna took her schedule back from James.

"You have AP English with me and Rose," James said. "And Lily has science the same period as you,"

"Oh," Arianna said brightly. "I guess that will be okay. Do I have anything with Ben?"

James and Arianna discussed Arianna's schedule on their way to the JuiceNet. The moment they were settled in a booth, Lily came over to take their orders.

"Lily!" Arianna said happily, smiling broadly.

James listened while Lily and Arianna babbled back and forth. Arianna explained that she was transferring that that they had a class together which made Lily squeal. _Squeal_. James just sat there awkwardly.

Lily finally took their orders and retreated back to the kitchen. James rubbed his temples and looked at Arianna.

Her brows were furrowed as she read something on her phone. "My mother called me. I'm going to go call her back. I think she wants me to go home. Tell Lily I'll be back as soon as I can."

Arianna rose from the booth and stepped outside, huddling next to one of the pillars that supported the JuiceNet's roof while dialing her mother's number.

"Arianna," Her mother said icily as she answered. "We need to talk."

"A-about wha-what?" Arianna stuttered.

"Something I found in your room. I'll see you at home in half an hour." Her mother hung up.

Arianna took deep breaths to calm herself, and walked slowly back to the Juice Net. Lily was distributing James and Arianna's food. James raised an eyebrow when he saw her.

"Arianna!" Lily exclaimed brightly. "James told me you wouldn't be back until later." Her eyes raked Arianna's face and her smile faltered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Arianna said feebly. The lie tasted sharp in her mouth. Lily's concerned look faded and was replaced with a smile which sent a surge of happiness through Arianna. She slid into the booth again and took her smoothie gingerly.

Lily reluctantly left the booth. James passed Arianna a flask full of blood and she poured half of the flask into her Raspberry smoothie before passing it back to James.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked.

"Yes," Arianna said, taking a quick sip of her smoothie. "What type of blood is this?"

"Type A. It has the least affect on us." James said. He dumped the rest of the flask into his soda.

"Good," Arianna picked up her smoothie and marched to the counter.

"Can I have a lid? I have to go." Lily nodded and gave Arianna a rounded cup lid and a straw. She waved happily as Arianna left the Juice Net. Arianna took long sips of her smoothie and paused every few paces to take calming breaths.

It took Arianna twenty minutes to get home. The Cromwells lived only a mile and a half from the Juice Net but Arianna had kept stopping and stalling on her way home, she was so anxious. The Cromwells lived in a large white house with marble floors and deep red and chocolate colored walls. It wasn't as big as the Wood's home in Sydney, but Arianna's mother – Alena Cromwell – had wanted a smaller house in a smaller city.

"It makes sense," Alena had told Arianna when she'd first purchased the house. "The Woods are in Sydney. The Quinns in Perth. The Campbells in Brisbane. The Lockwoods in Melbourne. And us in…"

"Queensland," Arianna had answered. Her mother beamed. "Right."

Arianna pushed open the front door and dropped her bag and coat on the new carpet her mother had bought on a trip to Iran. Her younger half-sister Katharina was sitting at the long kitchen table, doing homework. Natalia was eating a bowl of watermelon.

"Where's mum?" She asked.

"Sitting room." Katharina answered, motioning with her pencil towards the direction the sitting room was in.

Arianna pushed open the door to sitting room. Her mother was perched primly on a blue chaise.

"Sit down," Alena ordered. Arianna obeyed and settled in a white chair across from her mother. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she thought she might faint from anxiety.

"Today I bought you new curtains," Alena began. She pointed to the curtains lying on the coffee table between them. They were white with red cherry blossoms.

"When I moved your desk chair over towards your window to stand on so I could put the curtains up, I spotted this on your desk."

She handed Arianna a flyer advertising a gay and lesbian night club.

"Why, exactly were you there?" Alena snarled.

"It's just a club."

"Not, it's not just a club, Arianna." Alena's eyes were narrowed.

"I was meeting a boy," Arianna said automatically. "He had friends who were gay and his uncle owned the club and there would be free food and drinks."

Alena's face softened. "Oh. Very well. I guess I jumped to conclusions. What is this boy's name?"

"Luke."

"I'd love to meet him sometime," Alena said coldly. "Go put the curtains up. And let's not let this happen again. I don't care if you were meeting a boy and wanted free food. You don't need to be…_exposed _to that. It's disgusting."

"We need to talk about you and James, tomorrow. He and Isaac will be having dinner with us. Benjamin will be in attendance too." She rose from the chaise and paraded out of the sitting room.

Arianna sat in her chair for a few more minutes, holding back tears, before scooping the curtains and the flyer up. She grabbed her bag and coat that had been dumped at the foot of the stairs and went to her room.

She fumbled around for a bit and hung the curtains up before sitting at her bed and reading the flyer.

"It's not disgusting," She said aloud. "It's not. They can't…_help it_. Just like how someone couldn't help being straight or asexual…" She used a sleeve to mop up the tears forming around her eyes before crumbling the flyer up and tossing it into her trash can.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys liked the second chapter! Let us know what you thought – reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! What do you guys think will happen next? Are you for JamesRose or Ben/Rose and why?**_

_**And for those interested – the first song Arianna and James are listening to in James's room (the one Arianna sings along to and the one she says James should sing to Rose) is "I Know I Know I Know" by Tegan and Sara. Who everyone should listen to. Everyone. The second song, the one James describes as being 'fast-paced' is "The Con", which is my favorite Tegan and Sara song ever, if not my favorite song in general. The third and final song is "I Was Married", which I like to think of as foreshadowing in a weird way, haha. Look up the lyrics and you'll see what I mean. Hopefully.**_

_**And I got a question about the pronunciation of Arianna's name - it's Are-aun-ah. Not Are-anna. **_

_**-Maddie**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Burkes

**Friends & Foes  
>a <strong>_**Fangs & Fins**_** Sequel  
>Chapter 3: "The Burkes"<strong>

"I can't believe how easy some of my classes are!" Arianna exclaimed, while walking into the Collins foyer with Rose, Lily and Lewis at her side. "Hardly any tests or papers, the teachers are a lot more approachable and easy going and I've already studied the majority of what I'm learning in all of my classes! It's a freakin' cake walk!" Arianna plopped down on the Collins living room couch.  
>The others joined her.<br>Lily laughed. "You've only been going there for five days; believe me, it'll get a lot harder."  
>Shortly after, the room was filled with an awkward pause.<br>"So, what is everyone doing this weekend? It is Friday night after all." Lewis stated.  
>"I have to work both tomorrow and Sunday." Lily replied.<br>"Ew, that's no fun!" Arianna responded.  
>"I'm not doing anything." Rose said.<br>"Me either." Lewis said.  
>As if on cue, Mr. Collins walked into the living room. "Hey guys. Hope you guys haven't made any plans tomorrow."<br>"Why?" Rose and Lily said in unison.  
>"Because we're going to the Burkes for a nice get together. You guys finally get to meet Elisabeth as well as spend some time with Laurel and William. It'll be fun!" Mr. Collins explained.<br>The expressions on both Rose and Lily's face showed the look of disgust.  
>"Do we have to?" Rose whined.<br>"I can't go, I have to work." Lily stated. "What if Lewis goes for me?"  
>Lewis looked at Lily curiously.<br>"I don't think that's a good-" Mr. Collins started to say.  
>"Come on Dad, Lewis is practically family after all." Rose said.<br>It didn't take long for Mr. Collins to cave in. "Ok fine, I suppose he can come. It's a shame that you can't go Lily."  
>"Yeah, I'm sure I'll get the chance to meet them soon." Lily responded.<br>And with that Mr. Collins exited the room.  
>Rose groaned. "Ugh, I really don't want to go tomorrow."<br>"If it makes you feel any better, my mom and I are having the Woods over for dinner tomorrow. We were going to have it on Monday but she rescheduled it for tomorrow. Boy, I'm excited for that." Arianna explained with just a hint of sarcasm.  
>Rose sighed.<br>She really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rose, we're going to be late!" Mr. Collins yelled from downstairs. It was now Saturday afternoon and Rose, Lewis and Mr. Collins were moments from leaving their home to head to the Burkes'.<br>Rose was having a tough decision on what to wear. She glanced at the many items of clothing in her closet. She wasn't quite certain if this was supposed to be casual or not. _What to wear, _Rose thought. She finally decided on a lilac tank top and a pair of denim shorts. She quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs.  
>She noticed that Lewis was already here, waiting on the living room couch and that her father had a not so friendly expression on his face.<br>"Took you long enough! Now let's head to the car." Mr. Collins stated. When Mr. Collins opened the front door, he was surprised to see Ben standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"  
>"Um yeah, I'm here to see Rose. It's kinda important." Ben stated rather awkwardly.<br>"You can talk to her later, we were just leaving." Mr. Collins replied, while walking outside and heading towards his black 2000 Chevy Blazer, car keys in hand.  
>Rose walked towards the door. The moment she saw Ben, she froze up. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument the other day.<br>Ben noticed Rose was clearly uncomfortable. "This will only take a minute."  
>Rose shrugged, "Fine." She then yelled to her father, who was by now in the driver's seat, waiting impatiently for her. "I'll be right there!"<br>She turned to Ben and asked, "What could you possibly want?"  
>"I've come to offer a peace offering." Ben stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a locket.<br>"Hey, is that?"  
>"It is." Ben said. It was in fact Rose's mother, Violet's locket. Rose had the exact same locket, only the gem on her locket was red.<br>Rose was shocked. "How did you get this?"  
>"I have my ways." Ben smiled.<br>Rose remembered last seeing this on her mother, that horrible day at the fair; the day she was killed. Rose held up the silver locket, the purple gem gleaming in the sun. "Thank you, Ben. This means a lot."  
>"Enough for you to forgive me?" Ben responded, clearly wanting to be friends with Rose again.<br>"No, but it's a start." Rose politely smiled back. She tried to place the locket around her neck, but was unsuccessful.  
>"Here, let me." Ben grabbed the locket and effortlessly clasped the locket onto Rose's neck.<br>Rose touched the locket that was now around her neck. "Thanks again."  
><em>Honk! Honk!<br>_"Let's get a move on, Rosie!" Mr. Collins yelled out the window of the car.  
>"Sorry, I have to go." Rose apologized to Ben.<br>"Where exactly?" Ben questioned.  
>"Oh, to my Dad's new girlfriend's house. We're having this picnic and I'm not looking forward to it at all."<br>"Well I should leave too. I'm having dinner with James, my Dad and the Cromwells." Ben clearly looked unhappy about his plans for today.  
>"Yeah, Arianna mentioned that." Rose said.<br>An awkward silence surrounded the two.  
>"Well, have fun." Rose said to Ben.<br>"You too, Rosie."  
>Then Ben walked in the direction of his house while Rose ran towards the car, avoiding the angry look her father was giving her.<br>"What did he want?" Lewis asked, who was sitting next to her in the back seat.  
>"Oh nothing. Just gave me this." Rose pointed to the locket.<br>"Pretty." Lewis said.  
>"Yep."<br>Rose placed her head on the headrest and peered out the window, all while smiling. "Yep."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Mr. Collins squealed the moment they reached the Burkes house.<br>"This is where they live?" Rose exclaimed.  
>The Burkes' house was gorgeous. But was even more impressive was the amount of space the Burkes had. To Rose it seemed they had acres of land all to themselves, not another house in sight.<br>"Yay, you're here!"  
>Rose noticed a blonde haired woman had opened the white front door and was now heading this way.<br>"So glad you guys could come!" the woman said. She had shoulder length blonde hair, hazel eyes and was rather attractive. She was dressed in a knee length white skirt, light blue tank top and was sporting a pair of long dangly earrings.  
>"Thanks for inviting us!" Mr. Collins responded. Rose could tell he was having the time of his life, which was nice to see.<br>Ms. Burke extended her hand out to Rose. "You must be…Rose."  
>Rose responded by shaking Ms. Burke's hand and saying, "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Ms Burke."<br>"Call me, Elisabeth please. Ms. Burke makes me sound old."  
>Rose laughed.<br>Ms. Burke couldn't stop staring at Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry; you just look very similar to an old friend of mine."  
>Rose smiled.<br>Ms. Burke turned to Lewis. "And you are…"  
>"I'm Lewis. I'm Rose and Lily's friend, I just tagged along."<br>"I hope that's alright," Mr. Collins questioned. "Lily had to go to work so…"  
>"No, it's perfectly alright. The more the merrier." Ms. Burke smiled.<br>Robert Collins glanced around in search of Laurel and Will. "Where are Laurel and William?"  
>"Oh, they're around here somewhere."<br>_Woof! Woof!  
><em>"Oh there they are! Hey kids, come say hello to our guests!" Elisabeth Burke yelled to her children.  
>Rose saw two teenagers (a boy and a girl) about her age and a dog running up a hill and headed in their general direction. Actually the boy was running, the girl was fast-walking. In fact from the looks of it, it seemed that the girl was being lead by the dog.<br>When the girl became more in focus to Rose, she realized that the girl was in fact holding onto the dog. Rose noticed the dog had what appeared to be a handle as well as a leash and that the girl was holding onto the handle more so then the leash.  
>When both the teenage boy and girl (and dog) were there, Elisabeth said, "Laurel and Will, I'd like you to meet Mr. Collins, Rose and Lewis."<br>"Hi!" Will and Laurel both said in unison, Will's tone very deep and masculine while Laurel's was rather perky and upbeat.  
>Rose noticed that when Laurel said 'Hi' she didn't make eye contact whatsoever. Rose held out her hand to Laurel. "Hi, I'm Rose." Rose looked around and realized everyone was giving her disapproving looks, even her Dad. Rose brought her hand down to her side.<br>"She can't see." Will said, rather annoyed.  
>"Excuse me, I'm right here, I can speak for myself." Laurel yelled at her older brother. "Sorry. I take it from the awkwardness you tried to shake my hand?"<br>Rose nodded, but realized Laurel couldn't see her head nod so simply replied by saying, "Yes."  
>"I'm terrible at handshakes, and I find them awkward in general. I'm much more of a fan of the wave. So let's try this again. Hello, Rose Collins!" Laurel smiled at Rose while gently waving at her. "It's nice to meet you."<br>_Woof!_  
>"And this is Bear." Laurel gestured to the ground at Bear.<br>"Now if you guys would follow me, the food is nearly ready." Elisabeth stated while heading towards the house.  
>Mr. Collins quickly followed her, followed by Rose, Lewis and Will. Laurel grabbed onto Bear's leash and he led her to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>James leaned back against the towel rack in the Cromwell's first-floor bathroom and rubbed his eyes.<br>A few hours earlier his father had barged into his room and dropped a clothes bag over his desk chair and ordered him to change into his suit. They had arrived at the Cromwells' home to find Arianna and Alena locked in intense conversation. Alena's attempts to soothe her daughter had failed miserably and Arianna had sat next to James with her arms crossed tightly, rebuffing any attempts at conversation anyone made.  
>There was a knock on the bathroom door. Arianna pushed the door open and slid in to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.<br>"They want you to come back out." James crossed his arms.  
>"You okay?" James asked her.<br>Arianna bit her lip. "Here, let me fix your tie."  
>James's hands flew to his tie but Arianna brushed them away. "I tied it myself! It took me an hour!"<br>"I can't believe they're doing this to us," Arianna snarled, pulling tightly on the tie, nearly choking James. "It's like they're pretending we're not first cousins."  
>"Maybe we're not. My dad cheated a lot anyway."<br>"It's still cruel. I want a choice." She snapped. "I will not let them decided this for me."  
>James sighed. "Let's go back out there."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Mom. Food was great," Will yelled on his way out the door.<br>"Yeah, Elisabeth, it was delicious." Rose and Lewis both said, while heading outside.  
>Laurel and Bear followed.<br>The five of them, Bear included, headed down towards the beach, which the Burkes were lucky enough to have located to the right of their house.  
>A giant hill separated them from the beach.<br>Laurel stopped, as did Bear who immediately thought something was wrong. "I'm fine Bear, I just have a fun idea."  
>Will turned towards Laurel. "Let me guess, a race down the hill?"<br>Laurel's tone was full of surprise. "How'd you know?"  
>"You always want to race. Probably so you can finally get a chance to beat me." Will responded.<br>Rose wondered how a race down a downhill hill was possible with Laurel not capable of seeing.  
><em>Woof!<br>_"Bear wants in." Laurel stated.  
>"How did you-?" Lewis questioned.<br>Laurel quickly changed the subject. "Rose, Lewis…you up for it?"  
>"I guess." Rose said with caution. Lewis also agreed.<br>The five of them got in position.  
>"On your mark." Will counted down. "Get set. GO!"<br>The four teenagers and dog ran down the hill.  
>Rose glanced at Laurel. Laurel wasn't even holding onto Bear! <em>It's like doesn't have a care in the world, <em>Rose thought.  
>Bear ended up winning the race. <em>Of course he would, he's a dog,<em> Rose thought.  
>Bear barked happily and ran around in circles, clearly his idea of a victory dance.<br>"Beary-Boo you won! Yay!" Laurel squealed, a huge smile on her face.  
>Bear pranced towards Laurel, head high and all.<br>Laurel knelt down to where she believed was the general direction Bear was facing. "High five!" Laurel held her palm in the air.  
>Bear reached up to place his paw on hers.<br>Laurel kissed the top of Bear's head. "That's my Bear!"

* * *

><p>Elisabeth and Robert were at the kitchen table, peering outside the kitchen window at their children.<br>"Well, they're getting along." Elisabeth stated.  
>"Yeah, I'm glad too. I thought they'd hate each other." Robert replied. Robert paused then added, looking directly at Elisabeth, "I'm sorry for how Rose acted with Laurel earlier."<br>"It's fine, she didn't know. Believe me, it happens all the time. Laurel doesn't care." Elisabeth said.  
>"Yeah, she seems to worry about nothing. It's an admirable quality."<br>"Well, Rose seems to be a lovely girl. I bet you're very proud to have raised such beautiful and strong girls on your own." Elisabeth mentioned.  
>Robert chuckled. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. Sometimes I wish Violet was still alive, she'd know how to handle things."<br>Elisabeth nearly choked on the piece of chocolate she was munching on. "I'm sorry, did you say Violet?"  
>"Yeah, Violet. Why?" Robert replied, rather confused.<br>"I know you mentioned your late wife before, I just never knew her name." Elisabeth stated trying to fix the error she created. "I just used to have a rather close friend named Violet, that's all."

* * *

><p>Laurel, Rose, Lewis, Will and Bear were lying down on the sand, simply talking. Will mentioned how he was transferring to Rose and Lewis' school sometime soon and how Laurel was debating on doing the same.<br>Moments past and the gang ran out of things to talk about.  
>"I'm bored." Will sighed.<br>"Why don't you dogs go and play catch or something." Laurel suggested.  
>"Did you just say dogs?" Rose asked.<br>Laurel hesitated. "Oh, um, I meant guys."  
>Rose and Lewis exchanged a look.<br>"Come on Bear, let's leave these girls alone." He glanced at Lewis. "And Lewis." And with that Will and Bear ran over to a different part of the beach.  
>Rose really wanted to ask this question to Laurel, she just wasn't sure how she'd take it. "So, how exactly did you become…um…blind?"<br>Lewis hit Rose on the arm. He clearly thought asking that question was a bad idea.  
>Laurel laughed. "Not much to tell. When I was young I started having trouble seeing. Then by the time I was twelve it had gradually reached a point to where I couldn't see."<br>"Oh." Rose responded.  
>"Its fine really. My Mom and Will really look out for me. And Bear is great too. I've lived in this house my entire life so I know where everything is." Laurel giggled. "It's funny, everyone always raves about how 'hot' Will is. But I just can't see him as hot. The last time I physically saw him was when he was about 14. He was going through his awkward stage, braces, acne, the whole nine yards."<br>Rose glanced over at Will's direction. She could certainly see how he was considered hot. From the looks of it, it appeared he worked out constantly, what with his huge muscles and all. As a matter of fact, Will was quite dreamy.  
>Rose noticed Bear was swimming in the ocean. As Bear was getting out of the water and heading over to Laurel, that was when Rose got nervous.<br>Bear was drenched in water. Any minute now, Rose knew Bear was going to shake his fur in hopes of drying his black and white coated fur.  
>Rose took a few steps back in hopes of not getting water on herself.<br>Laurel obviously couldn't see Bear approaching.  
>Rose was within a good distance to where Bear's shake wouldn't cause her to sprout a tail.<br>Bear suddenly shook his fur, causing water droplets to go in every direction, fortunately not on Rose.  
>"BEAR!" Laurel screamed at the feel of water touching her skin. "Bear, bad dog!"<br>Off in the distance, Will saw Laurel get drenched with water. "Laurel!" He ran fast towards Laurel, and quickly scooped her up in his arms. And with that Will and Laurel headed into a distant clearing.  
>Rose and Lewis exchanged confused expressions.<br>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

><p>Arianna and James strode into the dining room and took their places. Ben was across from James, glaring at him. If he squeezed his glass any tighter James was sure it would break.<br>Alena clapped her hands. "Good, now we're all together."  
>"Alena, Benjamin." James's father's voice boomed from across the table. "Could you please excuse James, Arianna and myself?"<br>"Of course, Isaac."  
>Alena beamed as Mr. Wood ushered Arianna and James out of the dining room and into the tiny sitting room.<br>"Sit," he instructed. Arianna settled on the chaise and James went to sit by her. Mr. Wood occupied the large arm chair, his forearms resting on the chair's arms.  
>"Now," Mr. Wood began. "I'm sure you understand what will happen in a few months. Once you're blessed with your powers of course."<br>"Assuming we ever get them," James murmured. "I've been 18 for more than half a year and it still hasn't come."  
>Mr. Wood held up a hand to silence him. "I'm sure you understand how this works. It applies to all supernatural creatures - except for mermaids and sirens, but they are a...special case." Mr. Wood's tone was laced with bitterness. "It depends on the vampire. It is rare to find one of us who is fully able to use their power the day they turn 18."<br>"We just have to wait. And once they come, you'll be adults." Mr. Wood beamed. "I'm sure Benjamin's will come shorter after his birthday as well."  
>"...but aren't having powers rare, Uncle Isaac?" Arianna said softly. "Not all vampires have them; it's primarily something that is distinctive to mermaids - "<br>"You are both of exceptional breeding," Mr. Wood snapped. "I am sure you will both be gifted. Out of a hundred vampires, maybe five or so don't get powers. So no, Arianna, it is not rare."  
>Arianna recoiled.<br>"Now, as I was saying. Soon you will both be adults and -"  
>"Dad could I speak to you for a minute," James said, anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He stomped into the hallway. Mr. Wood followed.<br>"What?"  
>"You're being unfair!" James shouted. "You can't tell us who to marry; you can't do this to us!"<br>"It is a tradition between Woods and Cromwells. You will not put us out of the Council's favor by your rebellious actions and insistence on associating with mermaids!" Mr. Wood countered.  
>"Why does the stupid Council always come above my happiness?" James shoved him into the banister and Mr. Wood lunged at him, fangs out, knocking James into a table.<br>"Because they are more powerful then you could ever imagine and you should be thankful that I'm a member or else they would have ended you by now!"  
>"What's going on?" Arianna came rushing out of the sitting room.<br>Mr. Wood turned to look at Arianna, smiling. "Arianna. James would like to ask for your hand."  
>"No, no I don't I -"<br>"It's been decided," Mr. Wood said proudly. His smile widened. "I'll leave you two to celebrate."  
>His smile was genuine. James hated him deeply.<br>"Oh my god," Arianna cried once Mr. Wood had gone to rejoin Alena and Ben. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were tearing up.  
>"I'm sorry," James gasped. "I'm so sorry."<br>"It's not your fault. Don't apologize. This is going to affect you too."  
>She leaned against the banister and looked up at the ceiling. "How are you going to tell Rose?"<br>"It doesn't matter. I'm sure stupid Ben will tell her anyway."  
>Arianna closed her eyes. "We can make this work. We can do it. We just have to hope they don't make us have kids or..." She trailed off.<br>"You don't want to fight?"  
>"Normally I would never lie down and die," Arianna looked at her feet. "But I can't do that to my family. We need to make this work, James."<br>"Okay."  
>The foyer was full of shadows, the porch lights off and the moonlight streaming in from the windows. James could still see Arianna clearly though. She approached him slowly, determined, but James could see that her upper lip was trembling.<br>Arianna tipped her head up to James's. She lifted a hand to his face, fingers a centimeter or so from his jawbone. Then she kissed him, her mouth capturing his. Her fingers curled around his shirt collar, while his flew to her hair, fingers grasping the curls. His mouth moved against hers, catching every broken breath she let out.  
>Something didn't work though. James did not feel a pleasant sensation in his stomach he felt when he kissed Rose, or other girls for that matter. Or when he'd been talking with Minerva -<br>"What a cute couple."  
>Arianna and James flew apart. Ben was leaning against the doorframe, holding a glass of blood.<br>"Just adorable." Ben continued.  
>"This isn't our choice." Arianna said.<br>Ben snorted. "Oh Arianna. I guess you can add 'hypocrite' to your ever growing list of negative qualities." Ben shuffled out of the room to join Isaac and Alena in the sitting room, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
>"That's it," James snapped, trying to move towards the sitting room to rip Ben's head off, but Arianna clung to his shirt too tightly.<br>"He's not worth it."  
>There was a long pause before Arianna spoke again: "It didn't feel right. It's not you or anything of course; it's that way with...a lot of people - "<br>"Arianna, its fine." James soothed. "We're going to get out of this. I promise."

* * *

><p>It was time for the Collins and Lewis to leave. Elisabeth was outside to say goodbye.<br>"I'm not sure where the Will and Laurel are…" Elisabeth stated.  
>"That's ok, I'm sure they're busy." Robert said.<br>"Well it was nice meeting you two. Hope I get the chance to meet Lily one of these days." Elisabeth stated, glancing at both Lewis and Rose. "You two are welcome any time."  
>"Thank you. And thanks for having us." Robert responded.<br>"It was my…" Elisabeth glanced down at Rose's neck and noticed Violet's locket dangling from it. "…pleasure."  
>Rose noticed Elisabeth's staring.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I just couldn't help notice your necklace. It really is beautiful."  
>Rose in fact completely forgot she even had the locket on. "Oh, thank you. It was my Mom's."<br>"Oh, is that so." Elisabeth said through gritted teeth, but still having a smile on her face. "Well it was nice having you. Come again."  
>And Elisabeth Burke watched as the three of them headed into the car and drove away.<p>

* * *

><p>Elisabeth rushed to her bedroom. <em>It can't be<em>, she thought. Once there she walked towards her closet and pulled out an old dusty box. She placed it on her bed and opened it. Inside it was several things, but the one thing she pulled out was a photo album.  
>She didn't have to look far to find what she was looking for. She glanced down at an old picture of herself as a teenager and a girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing the exact same necklace as Rose Collins. In fact, the more Elisabeth looked at the photo, the more she realized that the girl in the photo and Rose looked alike. <em>But it is<em>, Elisabeth thought. The girl in the photo was none other than Violet, Rose's mother.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope everyone liked the chapter! Just so you know, I wrote the beginning as well as the BurkeCollins scenes and Maddie wrote the Cromwell/Wood scenes.  
>And also I would really appreciate it if you could vote for my cousin's dog (aka the real life Bear). Bear is in a contest and it'd be awesome if he won! :)<br>Here's the link: http:/wciuDOTcom/udogDOTphp?section=vote (replace the DOTs for "."s)  
>I know this chapter is kinda crappy (I was pressed for time), so I promise the next one will be better!<em>**

**_-Kelly_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Nereids

**Friends & Foes**

**A Fangs & Fins Sequel**

**Chapter 4: "The Nereids"**

Rose and Lewis were making a study guide for their upcoming Chemistry exam when the door bell rang.

Rose put down her pencil and walked into the foyer. She could see James's long form from the small windows situated on either side of the door.

"Hi." James said softly as Rose pulled open the door.

"Hi, James."

She brought him into the living room and Lewis immediately collected his Chemistry book and bolted up the stairs, mumbling about helping Lily with something.

James sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. Rose went to sit by him.

"I think we should talk." James began. Rose noticed that he was looking at everything but her. She felt incredibly anxious and dug her nails into a deep red throw pillow, waiting for James to speak.

He continued: "Ben told me. About you and him kissing."

Rose felt a rush of nausea pass over her. "I'm sorry, it just happened –"

"Save your breath," James snapped. "I'm not stupid okay. I see you guys all the time, I saw how you acted at the Vampire Ball, how you act at school, everything!"

"I'm allowed to have friends James!"

"You don't kiss your friends!" James countered.

"I told you, I'm sorry and –"

James cut her off. "Look. I don't want to fight with you, okay? I didn't come here to do that or to make you feel bad or anything – "

"We'll you're failing then."

James sighed. "I just don't think we can be together anymore. We just don't work anymore. First all the sneaking around and secrets then Jewel then the stupid ball and then Constance and now you and Ben…I just can't do it anymore."

Rose looked at her feet. "You didn't visit me in the hospital."

James took a deep breath. He looked pained. "I know. And there is no excuse for that. I'm sorry. I haven't been a good boyfriend."

"I haven't been a good girlfriend. I didn't even wear that necklace you gave me. From your British friends. I forgot their names."

"…actually I made them up. To sound cool and to give the gift meaning. I bought the necklace before I came to see you…" James was blushing and looked around meekly before giving a tiny, awkward laugh.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you the necklace at school, okay?"

"Yeah," James said. He squeezed her hand and hoisted himself off the couch.

"I think I better get going." He looked a little sad, but a little relieved too. "I'll see you later."

Rose reached up and wrapped her arms around him. His arms slowly slinked around her waist as he hugged her back.

"Goodbye, Rose."

* * *

><p>Lily, Lewis and Arianna were perched at the top of the stairs, ease dropping.<p>

"This is wrong." Lily and Lewis insisted simultaneously.

"Shhh," Arianna snapped. "I can't hear what they're saying."

She leaned her head closer to the stair rail; Lewis gave Lily an aggravated stare. Lily just made a face and crawled over to where Arianna was. They heard the front door slam shut.

"I guess the Golden Couple are over then," Lewis sighed. "Can we try to do something productive now?"

Arianna and Lily smirked. "Golden Couple?"

"Well…they had problems…and resolved them and…stop looking at me like that you guys!"

* * *

><p>James was walking back home when Minerva Montgomery called his cell phone.<p>

James did not remember giving Minerva his cell phone number. But he answered anyway.

"Hi Minerva."

"Hey James." She said. James thought she sounded a little irritated. "Do you want to come over?"

James was a little surprised, but let Minerva dictate directions to him over the phone before setting on his way to her house.

It wasn't far. James walked three blocks until he arrived at the Montgomery domain. It was a very large house, surrounded by even larger neighbors. It reminded James of his home in Sydney. It had the same broad pediment and Corinthian pillars supporting it.

James knocked on the front door and waited patiently. The porch lights were turned on and mosquitoes were practically gravitating towards them. James did not like bugs.

A brunette girl answered the door. She looked a little like Minerva, but her eyes were a bright green instead of brown and she wore glasses.

"Can I help you?" She asked primly.

"I'm James Wood. I'm a friend of Minerva's – "

The girl's eyes widened as James gave his last name, but Minerva shoved her out of the door frame.

"Go away Madeleine," James heard Minerva snarl under her breath. "Come on in, James."

Minerva lead James into the house and past a bewildered Madeline. James glanced around at the high ceilings and expensive looking furniture.

"I'm transferring to your school tomorrow," She said brightly, leading James into the living room.

"That's cool. Must be hard to leave Billard, though."

Minerva shrugged. "I'll miss my friends – Taylor and Lucy – but I can still see them on the weekends." She smiled.

James opened his mouth to reply but a girl who looked almost identical to Minerva came striding in. She looked at James and beamed.

"James Wood," She said, clearly pleased.

Minerva sighed. "James, this is my sister Marie."

Marie was taller than Minerva, almost as tall as James with the same bold features and dark brown eyes as her sister. She looked James up and down, still smiling contently.

"So," Marie said. "James, what have you been up too?"

"I just broke up with my girlfriend," James said sullenly. "What about you?" James was pretty sure Marie was the sister Minerva had mentioned who was getting married and was preparing himself to be showered with wedding planning crap, but Marie looked a little too pleased by James's statement.

Minerva's eyes gleamed as she replied: "Why?"

"She kissed my brother." James said.

"You mean Benjamin?" James had no idea how Marie knew about him and his brother, he had never even heard of the Montgomerys until he'd met Minerva. But apparently they knew him. "Who would pick _Benjamin_ over you?" Marie demanded, as if the notion was insane.

"Well it's her loss," Minerva said, patting James on the arm. He grinned a little.

"And it leaves you available for Minerva," Marie said.

"Marie!" Minerva shouted.

Suddenly something clicked and it all made sense. Minerva's sudden transfer. Madeleine's reaction to his last name. The way Minerva treated him at the bar. Marie's brash statement…

James stormed out of the room and into the foyer, Minerva shouting after him. He heard footsteps behind him but her yanked open the front door and took off down the street.

"James!" Minerva was sprinting after him. James quickened his pace, turning down a corner as rapidly as he could.

Minerva caught up to him and yanked on his arm. "Don't listen to her she's just being –"

"No, I was so stupid to trust you!" James shouted. "The moment you mentioned your sister was marrying a Lockwood I should have known! You just wanted to get close to me to boost your family's chances of getting a family member on the Council! I bet your mom is a Quinn or a Campbell too! Other vampires have done this to me and Ben and Arianna and Jewel Lockwood before! I'm not stupid okay!"

Minerva bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry! It's just a family…_goal_, okay?"

"You were just leading me on at the bar. _Toying_ with me! I'm engaged anyway!"

"Don't you _dare_ assume things about me! You don't even know me!" Minerva shrieked.

James turned on his heels and stormed down the street but Minerva ran ahead of him and held out her hands to stop him from going any further.

"Can we be friends, please? _Please_?" She pleaded. "I like you. As a friend. Not what my family wants me to like you as and not what they especially want you to like me as."

James stared her down for a moment but his glare softened.

"Okay," He said finally.

Minerva grinned.

* * *

><p>Lily had organized what she was calling a "mixer". She had invited the Burkes and James, Ben, Lewis and Arianna. Rose sat sullenly on the couch, her arms and legs crossed tightly.<p>

She and James had been broken up for a week. James and Ben had been avoiding her at school meaning she had to hang around with Lewis, Lily and Arianna. Arianna and Lily were practically joined at the hip, always linking arms and spending time together, leaving Rose with Lewis, who was always worrying about homework or trying to persuade Rose to let him perform an experiment on her. Yesterday he had been so caught up in his begging that he hadn't noticed that the sprinklers had been turned on and that he and Rose were getting drenched. Rose had spent the next two periods in the janitor's closet with a tail while Lewis guarded the entrance to the room.

Elisabeth, Laurel and Will had arrived an hour ago and were helping Lily arrange the food on the counter. Mr. Collins was talking to some of his friends by the TV, sipping a beer.

The front door swung open as Arianna, Ben, and James paraded inside. Mr. Collins greeted them with a wave and Rose smiled at Arianna but ignored James and Ben.

"Arianna!" Lily called, her smile big and radiant. Arianna slid over and placed her hands on Lily's waist and they twirled around giddily, Arianna's ringlets bouncing around as they whispered back and forth and laughed. Arianna put her hands around Lily's waist and Lily did the same, grinning.

Elisabeth was hovering next to Rose, who stood up to introduce Elisabeth to the Woods.

"Elisabeth, this is James and Ben Wood. My friends. James, Ben, this is Elisabeth, my dad's girlfriend." Rose said, standing between Elisabeth and James/Ben. "And the one dancing with Lily is Arianna Cromwell."

Elisabeth paled. "_Wood_?"

"Yes." James, ever the studious one, held out a hand. Elisabeth took it reluctantly.

"I'm Ben. The good-looking one." Ben joked, offering Elisabeth his hand as well. "Also the smart one." She smiled weakly before heading over to Rose's father, her heels clacking against the floor.

Will handed James a drink and they began talking animatedly. Laurel had trotted after her mother, gripping Bear's harness tightly.

Rose looked at Ben, who was standing with his hands in his pockets, watching Lily and Arianna. Their foreheads were touching and they were laughing. Rose had not seen her sister look as happy as she did spinning under Arianna Cromwell's arm in a very long time.

"Can I talk to you, Ben?" Rose asked. Ben nodded.

They went up the stairs and Rose opened the door to her room, awkwardly motioning for Ben to go in. He settled on her bed and looked around.

"As I'm sure you know by now, James and I broke up."

Ben shrugged. "James told Arianna and she told me."

Rose inhaled nosily and placed her hands on her hips, standing over Ben. "Why did you tell him about the kiss? I was planning on telling him myself. We might still be together if it weren't for you."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "I was angry at him and Arianna. I'm sorry I let it slip. But it's not exactly like we decided what we were going to do about it. I got the impression that you didn't want James to know. Which is lying to him. James doesn't like being lied to, Rose."

"Yeah I kind of figured that," Rose said dryly, rolling her eyes. "But that aside: just because we broke up doesn't mean you have a right or get a free pass to start throwing yourself at me because I'm single right now. Like you did when I came over to talk about the kiss."

Ben shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I want to be your friend, Ben. But sometimes you make it kind of difficult."

He sighed and looked at his hands. They were big and calloused. Rose remember how little her hands had felt in his as they'd held hands during the Vampire Ball. She felt a blush spreading up her neck and turned to look at anything but him. Rose had initially thought that Ben had looked so little next to his older brother, but maybe that wasn't true.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ben put his hands in his lap. "I…I tried to kill you. During the kiss. Before it, actually. My dad…he wanted me to get rid of you because of how close you were with James and me and Constance. I'm so sorry. He doesn't like us being attached to humans like he was to my mom. And I guess you were a special case because of your mom and my dad and your brother. Elliot."

Rose's mouth hung open slightly. Ben looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"And I…remember when you came to stay with us when Charlotte was over and Constance and James were out and I almost…" Rose felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered being cornered against a wall, Ben staring down at her and threatening unspeakable things.

"I tried to get you to stay away. That's why I used all the stupid pick-up lines and acted like I was going to assault you. I knew he would make me kill you if we got too close. But," He ran a hand through his hair. "I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I even tried to. Our dad is just…relentless. He's making Arianna and James get married and he made me do some…things. The ones Constance was blamed for, by that Ash guy or whatever. The ones that got her killed."

"…what about James and Arianna?"

"I don't know much, okay? It's just a tradition between the Council families, but it looks like they're going along with it." He sighed. "I'll have to marry the next eligible girl, which is Sofia Lockwood, but she's only 16 right now. This is, of course, assuming my dad doesn't disown me before he's able to marry me off."

Rose sat next to him and rubbed his back. "You'll be fine, Ben. But about Ash blaming Constance –"

"I don't know what happened. Arianna has been talking to Lily about it, and Lily says that Ash got a tip about a rouge vampire running around –"

"Byron." Rose offered.

"And then an order to go after a vampire residing in the area who had gone on some…killing sprees." Ben explained. "Anyway, Ash has a sister. I think her name is Ivy. Arianna told me that Lily has been trying to call her seeing if we can get our hands on the order Ash was given – the one ordering him to get rid of Constance. She was innocent, after all. We might be able to get compensation for it. Or at least make some kind of deal."

Rose put an arm around his neck and leaned against him. "I'm sure it will all work out."

"I hope so too. Dad can never know. I don't think it's a smart idea that you come over anymore." He said sadly. "Humans in general shouldn't be over there. Or mermaids. Dad doesn't like mermaids."

"That's fine. You and James can just come here I guess."

Ben put his head on her shoulder. Rose felt a little uncomfortable at how close he was to her. His hipbone was pressed against hers. Ben reached out a hand to stroke her hair. Her arm around his shoulders went stiff and she curled her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck. Ben closed his eyes at her touch and she smiled, content. Her stomach felt warm and a pleasant sensation filled her chest. He sighed and took her other hand in his, running his thumb across her knuckle softly. Rose looked at him carefully, contemplating what she had told him a few minutes ago. About him not making a move just because she was single. Now she felt comfortable and in control, tethered to him. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him. She was so happy and filled with delight, his warm smile pressed against hers. She laced her arms around his neck and he slid his around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

Rose pulled Ben down with her as she let her head slide down onto her pillows, Ben arched over her. She brushed her fingers along the collar of his shirt, his hands trailing over the hem of the nice blouse she had borrowed from Lily. Ben's breath went short as Rose deepened the kiss, and she arched up underneath him. He kissed the edge of her jaw and murmured into her ear as she pressed kisses down his neck.

"I –" He inhaled sharply. "Didn't you just say that I wasn't allowed to initiate this?"

Rose heard foot steps coming up the stairs and jumped up from under Ben, pushing him aside and sprinting to glance out the door. It was just Lily and Arianna, singing and giggling back and forth. Their arms were linked, as usual.

Rose sighed and shut the door, leaning against it.

"I'm sorry. Let's not…do that anymore. I just broke up with James and everything."

"It's fine." Ben straightened his mussed hair and smoothed out his shirt, tucking part of it in again and making sure the collar was neat.

He went to press a kiss against her temple but she moved away. Ben looked at her sadly and left the room.

Rose rearranged her desk, Lily had always said that desk rearranging calmed her down and helped her think clearly. She stacked her textbooks in a neat pile and put all her writing implements in their cup, using her elephant pencil sharpener to sharpen any dull pencils before placing them with the rest of her pencils and pens. She straightened the photo of her mom and moved her desk lamp to the other side of her desk.

There was a knock at the door. Rose's back stiffened as she answered, praying it wasn't James or Ben.

It was Elisabeth. She shut the door behind her, looking anxious.

"This is probably not the right way to tell you," She said hurriedly. "But I have to do it now or else the spell will wear off."

Rose blinked. "What?"

"I knew your mother," Elisabeth fumbled around in her clutch and produced a photo.

Fourteen girls were gathered together in a huddle in front of three large windows, all wearing lockets with different gem stones set near the top of the pendent. Her mother was standing near the back, smirking slightly. Her hair looked like brass from the light filtering down from the open windows.

"We were members of a group of young mermaids – " Rose raised her eyebrows in shock and Elisabeth sighed. "Yes, yes I know all about your 'affliction'. We called ourselves the Nereids. We thought it would be ironic." She scowled at the thought.

"You – you were a mermaid? With my mom?"

"Yes." Elisabeth said simply. "They aren't many mermaids left, as you may know. They grouped the young mermaids into a special boarding school in Perth. The merman went to one in Melbourne."

Elisabeth indentified everyone in the photo. "Abigail Novak." She pointed to a tiny blonde who was looking up at Violet adoringly.

"Calista Flume." Calista was a lanky brunette, situated on Abigail's right, looking slightly irritated.

"Gabrielle Kozel." Gabrielle was one of the tallest, fair-haired with large eyes.

"Petra Thames." Petra had dark hair and a beautiful figure, her arm hanging loosely around Gabrielle's shoulders. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"She's a vampire hunter now," Elisabeth said. "And she's a blonde now."

"I think my sister met her…" Rose told Elisabeth before they moved onto the next Nereid.

"Elle Simons." Elle had dark hair and warm brown eyes. Elle was smiling broadly and clinging to a blonde girl who Elisabeth identified as Odile Porter.

Thaleia Crane had hair the color of caramel, cropped neatly around her shoulders.

Clymene Fell was tall and fierce with dark hair. Eione Davis was grinning at the camera, her mass of black hair falling down her back. Amathia Vega was smiling at Thaleia, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Elisabeth Fitzgerald," Elisabeth said softly, pointing to herself in the photo. Elisabeth was standing next to Violet, her eyes gleaming.

"And of course – Violet Lange," She pointed to Violet.

"And finally. Ariadne Kahn and Léa Abel." They were holding hands and smiling at each other. Ariadne was one of the prettiest girls Rose had ever seen. Her eyes were a warm brown, her hair dark and very long, her skin a rich brown. A silver circlet was perched on her head, contrasting beautifully with her dark hair. She had a prefect smile too. Léa's hair was a deep brown, her eyes a few shades lighter than Ariadne's, but still piercing and bright.

"Your mother _really _liked them," Elisabeth said sarcastically.

Rose watched Elisabeth put the photo back into her bag, snapping the clasp shut.

"Why are you showing me this?" Rose asked.

Elisabeth sighed a little and shifted uncomfortable. "Because I think you have a right to know. And you may…" She sighed again, trailing off.

"I may _what_?" Rose pursued.

"…be in danger." Elisabeth finished. Rose looked at her in bewilderment.

"Do you know what is fatal to a mermaid?" Elisabeth asked. Rose shook her head.

"A siren's call." Rose raised an eyebrow. She didn't' see how this was relevant to her mother.

"Here, I can show you better than I can tell you." She held out her hands, motioning for Rose to grab them.

Rose regarded Elisabeth's outstretched hands cautiously.

"Please, Rose." Elisabeth thrust her hands out again.

Rose reached out and clasped Elisabeth's hands, her grip tight. Elisabeth squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. Rose didn't dare to move an inch, watching Elisabeth quiet.

Gradually, Rose felt the spell taking root – she and Elisabeth were merging together into one being, like Rose's conscience was latched onto Elisabeth's. They were separate, yet one. Rose's bedroom began to fade as they dove into Elisabeth's memories. Rose _was_ Elisabeth Burke – or Elisabeth Fitzgerald – at age 17, seeing the world through her eyes.

They were in a large room with creaky floorboards and walls painted a rich red. Pictures of the sea and marine creatures hung on the walls, various chairs, couches, mats, and floor pillows splayed out on the floor, occupied by the other Nereids.

A tall girl with reddish blondish hair was standing purposely in front of Elisabeth, her eyes gleaming. With a jolt Rose realized it was Violet. She reached out to touch her mother, but Elisabeth's arms didn't move.

"Honestly Elisabeth," Violet began, her mouth curling into a half smile. "You shouldn't spend so much time with Gabrielle and Abigail."

Elisabeth just laughed. "I thought you liked Abigail."

Violet shrugged. "Her naivety is almost endearing. But Gabrielle is always with Odile and Elle." Violet made a face as she said the other girls' names.

"Why don't you like them again – " Elisabeth's question was interrupted by Ariadne. Her arm was looped through Léa's. Both of them were smirking.

"Heard you're vying for my position as leader, Violet." Ariadne said, smiling sweetly.

"You heard correctly," Violet drawled.

"Don't get your hopes up," Ariadne replied. "I'm a good leader. And the older mermaids and mermen know that. One day I will be the head of all the merpeople."

"I think that's a little overly ambitious." Violet snapped. Ariadne just smirked.

Violet grabbed Elisabeth's upper arm and dragged her towards the exit. Calista stuck her leg out, trying to trip Elisabeth but Violet steadied her. Ariadne and Léa slipped right past them, not acknowledging a put-out Calista.

"They are all so desperate for her attention!" Violet snarled, once Ariadne and Léa had disappeared down around a corner. "Not everything is about Ariadne Kahn."

"I think she's a good leader," Elisabeth said thoughtfully. "She's always on top of things and she keeps everyone in line, she's proactive and brave. She makes things happen."

Violet threw her head back and laughed. "Oh god. Did she and Léa brainwash you? She's just stupid and power-hungry. Her family has another power. They really ought to share with the rest of us." Violet pulled her knee socks up and smoothed out her skirt.

Elisabeth blushed as she and Violet continued down the hall. It was quiet except for the creaking of floor boards.

"I don't think you'll be leader…" Elisabeth said softly. Violet glared at her, furious.

"You know they only pick girls who are born as mermaids, not changed." Elisabeth said quickly. "I'm sorry, Vi."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Everyone's a critic. Don't doubt me, Beth."

As they rounded a corner, they saw Ariadne and Léa standing close together, foreheads touching, clutching each other's hands. They were whispering back and forth, Léa's voice worried and anxious and Ariadne's soothing and calm. They jumped apart as Violet and Elisabeth approached them. Violet's mouth curled up into a smile as they passed them. Rose felt the anxiety that came over Elisabeth as she saw that smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Elisabeth said, her voice shaky.

"It's nothing," Violet said dismissively, her eyes narrowed and determined. She was smirking again.

The memory faded and changed – they were now back in the room with the chairs and sofas, the one Calista had tried to trip Elisabeth in. Violet was lounging on one of the sofas, staring up at the ceiling. Elisabeth was sitting on a large cushion, flicking through a book.

"Do you every think about what it would be like to live forever?" Violet asked softly, playing with her locket.

"No, I don't." Elisabeth said as Abigail Novak skipped over.

"Well I do." Violet said.

"Hi Violet," Abigail said quickly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Rose had a feeling she was the youngest or the newest of the Nereids. She reminded Rose of a cherub.

"Hi Abby." Violet stretched her arms and yawned. She turned to look over where Ariadne and Léa were whispering. Occasionally one of them would throw their head back and laugh. Violet just smiled and turned back to Abigail.

"Come here." She shifted on the couch so there was room for Abby to sit. Violet began braiding her hair, and Abby's eyes closed at Violet's touch. She sighed happily.

Elisabeth returned to her book.

The memory faded and changed. Elisabeth was sitting next to Elle and Eione, facing a stage and feeling sick. Ariadne had quit and instated Violet as the new leader. Violet was on the stage, a silver circlet being braided into the hair on the top of her head.

Léa looked upset, her eyes mournful and sad as she stroked Ariadne's back and held her hand. Elisabeth did not know what Violet had done to get Ariadne to suddenly give up her position.

The memory changed – Violet asking Elisabeth for books on immortality and sirens. Elisabeth talking with Léa, Petra and Clymene and watching Violet stroke Abby's cheek as they stormed down the halls. Elisabeth sitting next to Violet in one of the building's small classrooms, listening to Violet list off facts about sirens to their bewildered teacher. Ariadne Kahn sitting in the corner her head in her hands while Léa tried to soothe her. Violet roaming the halls and treating everyone poorly, laughing at Petra's bad dye job and calling Gabrielle a bitch. In retaliation Gabrielle shoved Violet into a table and tried to rip her circlet off her head, screaming all the while. Ariadne had tried to step in and break up the fight but Violet had shoved her into Léa, knocking them both down and into Eione and Amathia. Violet sneaking out of her and Elisabeth's dorm. Violet brining a boy back to their dorm. Elisabeth did not know who he was. He had dark hair and sharp features and was very, very tall. Violet did not ask Elisabeth to keep the boy a secret for her. It was almost like it was expected.

Violet began acting more and more aggressive than usual, refusing to speak to Elisabeth anymore, keeping Abigail at her side and everyone else at her mercy.

The memories changed again. Elisabeth skipped through the halls, books clutched under her arms. The curtains around the windows were drawn and thick black screens were placed over them, the large front doors were being locked.

Elisabeth sighed and turned around, heading back to the common room. The rest of the girls were there, setting up sleeping bags while the rest of the school's staff rushed around making sure everything was in order, bringing in food and drink on carts and ordering a young TA around to set up their sleeping accommodations. Elisabeth grabbed a sleeping bag from the pile near the common room's door and set it up beside Eione and Léa's bags. Léa had her arms wrapped around her legs and was shaking.

"It's just a full moon, Léa." Eione soothed, placing a comforting hand on Léa's back. Léa shock her head.

"I can't find Ariadne. She's been missing all day."

Elisabeth spun her head around. Two of the teachers and the Dean were bickering back and forth, counting the girls over and over again.

Violet and Abigail were missing too.

Elisabeth put her hand over Léa's as Eione went to one of the teachers to get Léa a sleeping pill.

"Léa," She began. "How did Violet get Ariadne to give up her position?"

"I can't tell you," Léa hiccupped. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

Elisabeth left Léa on her sleeping bag and sprinted over to the Dean who was yelling at a TA to do another headcount.

"Dean Fitzroy," Elisabeth said frantically. "Violet, Elisabeth and Ariadne are missing."

The Dean's eyes doubled in size. "They aren't allowed to leave campus without a chaperone and it's a full moon –"

"I think Violet took Ariadne and Abby somewhere," Elisabeth said.

The Dean raised an eyebrow. "Miss Fitzgerald, let's not jump to conclusions." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll contact the Kahns and see if they can send out a search party of humans or something. Right now we need to focus on not being affected by the full moon."

Anxiety rushed over Rose as Elisabeth returned to her sleeping bag and clutched Léa's hand. Léa was sobbing softly into her pillow, Elisabeth and Eione took turns rubbing her back soothingly.

A TA was instructed to stay with the girls as the rest of the faculty migrated to their offices to discuss what to do about the missing girls. The lights were switched off and Rose felt every emotion Elisabeth was feeling. The worry engulfed her.

A minute after they were plunged into darkness, Rose heard someone moving around the room and suddenly the lights were switched on. The TA was fast asleep, Elle stroking his cheek, smirking.

"Elisabeth –" Odile ordered, pulling Elle away from the TA. Rose didn't know what Elle's power was and a part of her didn't want to know. "Where the hell is Lange?"

"I don't know where Violet is, _Porter_." Elisabeth snarled back "In case you haven't noticed we're not exactly friends anymore."

"You still share a dorm with her!" Petra stated. The other girls nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Gabrielle rubbed her brow.

Thaleia yawned. "Maybe she's with her boyfriend."

"What – what boyfriend?" Elisabeth demanded.

"That Isaac Wood guy. The one who's dad is on that stupid vampire Council. The one that gives _our_ Council hell all the time." Thaleia explained.

Disbelief surged through Elisabeth. "Why would Violet not _tell_ me? She brought a boy here once – but he didn't seem like a vampire!"

"We need to go after them," Eione said, sticking her hand out. "We're the Nereids, we look after each other." The other girls put their hands on top of hers.

"We're not Nereids," Calista said, irritated. "We're mermaids."

"Shut up Calista." Clymene snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Does anyone have any idea where Violet might have gone?" Gabrielle asked. "I have a feeling that if we find Violet, we'll find Ariadne and Abby."

Silence.

"Isn't that ball thing for vampires tonight?" Elle offered.

Odile snorted. "It's called the Vampire Ball, Elle." Elle frowned and Odile stroked her arm.

"Maybe Violet's with Isaac. At the ball." Amathia offered. "I'm pretty sure it's being held in Perth this year."

"Yes, it is." Odile added. "Maybe Violet got an invitation."

Elisabeth and Petra stormed up to the dorms and looted through Violet's desk, trying to avoid the moonlight streaming through the windows while they searched. Petra threw the heavy velvet curtains across the windows while Elisabeth threw the drawers open.

They returned successful – Elisabeth gripped the invitation in her hand tightly and they all gathered around to read the directions. The venue wasn't that far.

"You can't go out with the moon out," Petra said as Elisabeth and Gabrielle tugged their coats on over their uniforms and put their boots on.

"We'll be careful." Elisabeth helped Léa into her coat and they left the common room. They sprinted through the halls, tip-toeing past the faculty offices. Gabrielle picked the lock on the front door,

Elisabeth, Gabrielle and Léa linked arms and Elisabeth recited the directions over and over again to avoid looking at the moon. Gabrielle just averted her eyes will Léa buried her face in her hands, whimpering softly.

They had been walking for a few minutes along a road that overlooked the ocean when Gabrielle pointed something out.

There was a tail-shaped imprint in the dirt along the side of the road, partially concealed by a tangle of beach grass. Clumps of grass and dirt will spread out around it, and ten long lines were visible a few feet away, like someone had stuck their fingers in the dirt to avoid being dragged away…

"Oh no, Oh no." Léa cried.

"Let's head down," Gabrielle said, slowly sliding down the dirt hill and towards the beach.

"I don't think that's a good idea – " Elisabeth began but Léa went sprinting down after Gabrielle, so Elisabeth headed after them.

Gabrielle pointed to some marks in the sand. They were long and wide.

"Someone was dragging something…" Gabrielle followed the marks, Léa and Elisabeth at her heels.

This brought them to a cave. Gabrielle skipped inside, Elisabeth and Léa slightly more reluctant, but they eventually followed her.

Elisabeth spotted Abigail. She was in her mermaid form, lying motionless on the cave floor. Gabrielle sprinted over to see if she was breathing.

"She's dead." Gabrielle said. She searched Abby's body for any cutes or bullet holes. "Must have been a siren call or something."

Another girl was next to Abigail.

"Isabel Quinn." Gabrielle said. "I remember her. Violet's screwed, the Quinns are on that vampire Council." Isabel had perfect bronze skin and dark eyes. Her dark hair was arranged into an elaborate up-do. Long earrings hung from her earlobes and her white dress was tattered and covered with mud. There was a stake through her heart.

"Violet must have lured her away from the ball," Elisabeth said, taking in Isabel's fancy dress and shoes.

There was a little boy was on Isabel's right. There was fur on his arms and half of his face – Rose realized that he was half-way between a transformation into a werewolf. He wore glasses and tuffs of fair hair were caked with mud and pressed to his forehead. He wasn't breathing.

Léa was looking around the cave frantically. "Where is Ariadne? Where is she?"

Some mumbling came from the other side of the cave. Ariadne was stretched out on the floor, her tail pressed up against the wall, her hair damp. She propped herself up on her elbows to face Elisabeth, Gabrielle and Léa. Her eyes were completely black, her skin chalk white and covered with strange scales. Léa rushed too her and knelt down, brushing sweat off Ariadne's brow and whispering soothingly to her. Léa put both her hands on Ariadne's face and brought Ariadne's lips to hers.

Gabrielle and Elisabeth exchanged looks. Rose felt Elisabeth's cheeks burn as Ariadne deepened the kiss before Léa pulled away and pressed her forehead against Ariadne's, breathing loudly. She clutched Ariadne's hands, both their eyes were closed.

"Violet figured it out," Gabrielle said softly. "She blackmailed Ariadne into quitting. She must have."

They ventured further into the cave, leaving Léa to care for Ariadne. Gabrielle's death grip on Elisabeth was starting to hurt. Water was falling in droplets all around them and Elisabeth prayed they wouldn't get wet. At least they couldn't see the moon anymore.

They found Violet in a large open, straddling a boy, a large smile on her face as she pressed her lips against his.

"Isaac Wood," Gabrielle grumbled to Elisabeth. It was the same boy Violet had snuck into her dorm with. Rose had seen Mr. Wood before; Elisabeth and Gabrielle were definitely looking at his younger self. His features were a strange combination of James and Ben's – he had James's height, Ben's eyes and mouth and James's nose…

"Hi Beth. Gabby." Violet slid off Mr. Wood and approached them. "Good to see you."

"What are you doing, Violet?" Elisabeth demanded. Rose felt the betrayal Elisabeth was feeling. It was a horrible feeling.

Violet threw her head back in a laugh and walked towards Elisabeth and Gabrielle. She was so tall, having to bend down so that her face was centimeters away from Elisabeth's. Rose felt as fearful as Elisabeth did.

"It was pre-ordained. They can not deny someone who is immortal and with one of the most powerful vampires in the world power." Violet patted Mr. Wood's exposed chest affectionately.

Gabrielle threw her head back and imitated Violet's laugh. "You think that old myth – killing a vampire, a werewolf and a mermaid will make you immortal? You're stupider than I thought. Was Ariadne your back-up incase Abigail was smart enough not to trust you?"

Violet frowned. "Ariadne was a toy. Abigail hero-worships me. She would never not trust me." Violet began circling them, forcing Elisabeth and Gabrielle away from the exit. She and Isaac were now guarding the exit out of this section of the cave with their bodies, their backs to the exit. They were trapped.

"There's no way you're immortal now, Violet." Elisabeth cried. Rose felt Elisabeth's desire to break down and start crying. Gabrielle's fists were clenched.

Violet motioned for Elisabeth to come forward. Elisabeth did so and Violet bent down and took Elisabeth's face in her hands, pressing her forehead against Elisabeth's, the way they'd seen Ariadne and Léa do so many times before. It had meaning now. Violet's smile was taunting and cruel. She pressed a kiss to Elisabeth's cheek and murmured, her voice low and husky in Elisabeth's ear.

"_Try me_."

Violet stabbed Elisabeth in the gut and she fell back. The pain was excruciating, blood was flowing all over Elisabeth's blouse and onto the sandy floor. Gabrielle ran forward to help Elisabeth, not taking her eyes off Violet who was wielding the knife threateningly.

Violet and Isaac were a barrier. They could not get past them and leave this section of the cave. Elisabeth's mind was hazy and Rose was hoping she wouldn't lose consciousness. Gabrielle was cradling Elisabeth's head, putting the cave at a weird angle.

Violet began to laugh, but did not leave her position next to Isaac. Her laughter was loud and cruel. Isaac joined in a few moments later.

Suddenly Isaac stopped laughing and began to sputter, falling to the ground, the stake Elisabeth and Gabrielle had seen driven through Isabel was now in Isaac's back. He sunk to his knees and clawed at the sand, crying in agony.

Léa was holding a knife to Violet's throat. She had left Ariadne and snuck up on them from behind.

"You tortured my girlfriend," Léa snarled, pressing her knife harder against Violet's throat.

Violet just snickered. "You wouldn't do it. Poor little passive Léa. Poor little gay Léa –"

Léa tackled Violet to the floor and kicked her in the gut, driving her knife across Violet's cheeks. Violet sputtered and cried out at Isaac. He tried to move but Gabrielle rushed over and put pressure on the stake, driving in further into Isaac's shoulder blade.

Violet was coughing now. Léa kept kneeing her in the gut, and Violet sputtered and clawed at her hair and scratched her legs.

"I am immortal!" Violet screamed but Léa kicked her again and held her hands behind her back.

The memories ended and Rose found herself thrown back into her bedroom, feeling light-headed and nauseous. She was on the floor, her head throbbing.

Elisabeth was on all fours, panting, her hair damp from sweat.

"Why did you show me that?" Rose demanded, clinging to her desk chair, trying to push herself up off the floor. "You've ruined her for me!" Rose put her head on the chair's seat and began to cry.

"It's important," Elisabeth replied, her voice weak. "After that, Violet's powers were drained." She paused and took a deep breath. "And she was outcast. She married your father and had you and Lily."

"Obviously!" Rose shrieked, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"But – but. Ten years ago, Ariadne called me. She wasn't supposed to as I gave up my powers and all, but I'm glad she did. They still keep tabs on Violet and…Isaac had changed her. Into a vampire."

Ten years ago. Elliot would have been ten this year.

"What?"

"She didn't – she didn't die in that accident or whatever. She didn't…they think Isaac's hiding her."

Rose buried her head in her hands.

"That's not the worst part."

"What, how could this _possibly _get any worse?" Rose cried.

"Someone's been killing sirens and harnessing their cries."

"So?"

"_So_? As I told you, as you should have learned from our little field trip – sirens' calls can kill mermaids! If someone is collecting their cries then it means they are planning to wipe out a massive population of mermaids! And we all – the Nereids, the mermen, everyone – think it's Violet."

* * *

><p>Lily had sent Lewis 17 text messages ordering him to come to the mixer she was throwing, each containing excessive smiley faces and a lot of punctuation (such as ten exclamation marks), which Lily never used in text messages. Lewis hoped she wasn't drunk again…<p>

It was dark out, as Lewis walked down the Collins' street, hands in his pockets. The street lights were off, the only light coming from the moon visible over the trees and some of the neighbor's porch lights.

There was a rustling in the bushes on the opposite side of the street, but Lewis ignored it. Probably a bird or a cat.

He kept walking, his head held high. Laurel had an interest in marine biology, and she said she was going to bring him diagrams of Will's pet turtle Gilbert for him to look at. They'd been documenting the turtle's growth and habits every since it was an egg. Lewis was very excited.

Lewis pulled out his phone to read a new message Lily had just sent him when something grabbed him from behind and put it's mouth on his neck, sinking it's sharp teeth into his body. He screamed, his skin fever hot and the pain from the bite affecting every nerve in his body. The creature dropped him and frantically ran, leaving Lewis passed out on the side walk, bleeding all over the concrete.

James narrowed his eyes at Lewis's bite in bewilderment. Lewis was on Lily's bed, unconscious. Arianna was gripping Lily's hand. Rose and Ben leaned against the door frame.

Will was downstairs talking to one of Mr. Colllins' friends about his stint on the dive team – now he just did swimming – and Laurel was asleep on the couch, Bear at her side.

"It's a werewolf bite,"

They all exchanged glances.

"Well shit." Ben said. Lily glared at him.

"Just saying what everyone is thinking, Lily." Ben held up his hands defensively.

James looked uneasily as he began to sprout out information about Lewis's transformation: "He should wake up in a day or so. The bite will be healed. His first transformation will be on the full moon –"

"Which is in a week and three days," Lily said automatically.

"Right," James said. "Which means we'll have to prepare. He won't be able to change before his first full moon. After which he'll be able to transform whenever, but transformation on the full moon is necessary and usually happens involuntarily. Does anyone know any werewolves who help him?"

"I do." Will said from the hallway. James and Lily jumped while Rose and Ben glared at him.

"What?" Lily said. "Will –"

"Because I am one," Will stretched his arms over his head and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So glad we finally got to incorporate the lockets!<strong>

**I didn't know if I could cram so much into one chapter, but I did it! I hope it flows okay. James/Rose breaking up probably wasn't too much of a surprise. Lewis turning was something we'd been thinking about for a while now and it seemed appropriate at this point in the story (and given the way Lewis's role was written in F&F, we couldn't have squeezed it in there). As for Violet's backstory – we'd been talking about for a year now (initially F&F2 was going to head in a very different direction, but we lost the messages where we'd mapped out the story and had to start from scratch so…)**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and please review! **

**- Maddie**

**P.S: Writing Ben/Rose make out scenes makes me uncomfortable and overly critical of my writing. I think I'll leave that to Kelly now…**

**I HOPE YOU BEN/ROSE FANS ARE HAPPY OKAY. Shower me with appreciation, shower me! **

***sobs into Kelly's shoulder***

**(also – did anyone else have an elephant pencil sharpener like the one Rose has? I think they're from the Container Store. I used to have one but have no idea what happened to it. Sigh). **


	5. Chapter 5: The Boiling Point

**Friends & Foes  
><strong>_**A Fangs & Fins Sequel  
><strong>_**Chapter 5: "The Boiling Point"**

Rose woke up with a start. She glanced around her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief. _It was just a bad dream,_ Rose thought to herself. She then quickly got up off her warm, comfy bed and walked towards her closet. She was trying to decide what to wear when she glanced to a picture that was located to the right of her on her desk. It was that same picture that she cherished all these years; the one of her mother, Lily, Elliot and herself at the fair so many years ago. Up until a couple days ago, whenever Rose looked at the picture, Rose felt feelings of sadness and thought of all the good times she had with her mother. Now when she looked at it, she saw nothing but rage and anger. All these years Rose thought so much of her mother. Now Rose couldn't help but think of the awful things her mother did when she was younger; all the stories Elisabeth had told her. "I can't believe I ever thought so highly of you." Rose said to the photograph of her mother, Violet. It was as if all these years were a complete and total lie for Rose. To avoid anymore feelings of negativity, Rose took the picture frame of the photo and placed it facedown, causing the photo to be unseen.  
>"There, much better." Rose muttered to herself.<br>Rose was just about to go searching through her closet to find an outfit to wear when she heard noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen. Curious, Rose headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Once there in the kitchen, Rose found Lily putting away dishes that were in the dishwasher.<br>"Do you have to be so loud?" Rose yelled at her older sister.  
>"Sorry, I just wanted to hurry and get this done." Lily responded. She quickly placed the last dish away, closed the dishwasher and removed the rubber gloves she had on (just in case any water was on them). Lily looked at her watch. "Crap, is that the time? I'm going to be late!"<br>Rose was confused, she glanced at her watch. They still a good two hours before they needed to be at school. "Late for what?"  
>"I'm supposed to be meeting Arianna at school." Lily explained, hastily gathering her things.<br>"Oh, um, ok."  
>Lily grabbed all her belongings and dashed to the door. "I'll be at work after school so I won't be home for a while."<br>And with that Rose was all alone in the house.  
>At least she thought she was.<br>Someone came stumbling downstairs.  
>Rose was shocked to see that it was Lewis. That was when Rose realized Lewis had been unconscious for the past two days because of the werewolf bite.<br>Rose glanced at Lewis' appearance.  
>His hair was disheveled, clothes all wrinkly, and he was in need of a shower.<br>"What happened?" Lewis asked, while walking towards the kitchen table and taking a seat.  
>Rose walked towards Lewis. "You really don't remember?"<br>"No idea. What time is it anyway?"  
>"Well for starters it's about…" Rose glanced at her watch again. "It's 6:35am. And as for what happened, don't you remember being bitten?"<br>"Well, I remember something biting me yeah, but that's all I remember." Lewis touched the spot on his neck where he was bitten but was surprised to see there was nothing there. No trace of their ever been a huge bite mark. "I could have sworn that was where it bit me!"  
>"Yeah Lewis, I hate to have to say it like this but…" Rose started to say.<br>"And how come everything's different?" Lewis also questioned.  
>"How so?"<br>"It's like everything's enhanced." Lewis explained.  
>"Lewis there's something you should know…" Rose tried once again to tell Lewis the truth.<br>She would have told him, but that was before Ben walked into her house.  
>"Hey Lewis! I see you're finally awake." Ben said at the sight of Lewis. "How you holding up?"<br>"With what?" At this point Lewis just wanted to go back upstairs and sleep for another couple of days.  
>"Dude, you're a werewolf now!" Ben said.<br>Lewis' eyes were extremely wide-eyed. "I'm a what?"  
>"You know, werewolf. That's what bit you the other day. Since it bit you, you're a werewolf."<br>Lewis was frozen in place, unsure of how to react.  
>"Nice one Ben. And haven't you heard of knocking?" Rose yelled to Ben.<br>"He's going to find out eventually, what with the full moon being in a week and all. And I ran into Lily on the way over here and she said I could come right in." Ben stated.  
>With the mention of the full moon, Lewis' eyes got even wider. "Full Moon?"<br>"Yeah, that's when your first transformation will take place."  
>"Transformation?" Lewis stuttered.<br>Rose figured this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Lewis slammed his locker shut. He really couldn't take this day. <em>A werewolf…me?<em> Lewis thought to himself. Throughout the entire day that was all Lewis was thinking about. All it took was that one stupid bite and now he was a wolf. It wasn't just the fact that he was now a werewolf; it was all the changes that went with it. He saw things clearer, he heard hushed conversations clearly, and he could even smell more discreet scents. It was as if all his senses became heightened.  
>"Hey, Lewis."<br>Lewis jumped. He turned around to see Will standing right behind him.  
>"Hey, Will. What's up?" Lewis really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.<br>"I wanted to talk to you about something." Will said rather quietly.  
>"Okay, about what?" Lewis was curious as to where this was going.<br>"Well about what happened a couple of days ago to you." Will looked around to see if anyone was within earshot then continued, "the werewolf bite."  
>"Does <em>everyone<em> know about that?" Lewis yelled.  
>"Yes. Well except Laurel." Will responded. "I can help you if you want. With the changes and everything."<br>"Why you?"  
>"Because I'm a werewolf too." Will said. When Lewis didn't say anything Will continued, "I was thinking after school we can hang out and I can tell you everything there is to know about werewolves."<br>"Sure, I guess." Lewis was a bit hesitant offering for his help, but he really didn't want to go through this alone.  
>"Awesome, my house at around 4 o'clock?"<br>Lewis nodded.  
>And with that Will smiled and ventured to his next class.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime and Ben and Rose were both eating their lunches on the grass.<br>Rose had just finished telling Ben what Elisabeth had told her a few days prior.  
>"Woah." Ben said, in response to Rose's explanation.<br>"I know! I just don't understand it all really. I mean, my mother never told me any of that." Rose said.  
>"Rose, you were like 11, I highly doubt your Mom would have told you any of that." Ben stated.<br>"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rose looked down at the green grass, deep in thought. She then quickly looked up. "There's just one thing I'm confused about."  
>"What is it?"<br>"It's the sirens. How come I've never heard of any actually existing _and_ that they're fatal to mermaids?" Rose questioned.  
>"It's probably because there aren't many around anymore. But now with someone capturing the sirens calls, it's becoming an issue." Ben responded.<br>"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd still like to find out more about them."  
>"Why don't we go to your place after school and try to find more information about them?" Ben suggested.<br>Rose thought for a moment. "Yeah sure, Lily has to work so she won't be home. And I'm pretty sure my Dad is meeting Elisabeth somewhere, so we'll have the house to ourselves."  
>Ben smiled.<br>Rose knew what was going on in Ben's head at that moment. "Don't get any ideas."

* * *

><p>Lewis had arrived at the Burke's household at precisely 4 o'clock. From Will's house, both Will and Lewis ventured over to a nearby park, which contained a few acres of a rather woodsy area.<br>It wasn't until Will found a secluded area within the woods, did Will start to answer Lewis' many questions.  
>"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Will asked while standing on a rather large rock formation.<br>"Well, I know how I became a werewolf, because of that bite. But what exactly happens now…now that I'm a werewolf?" Lewis asked Will, awkwardly standing in the middle of where they were standing.  
>"Well here's what'll happen. You won't transform until the full moon, which is in about a week-"<br>Lewis cut Will off, "A WEEK?"  
>"Yeah, a week. But don't worry; we'll help you get prepared for it." Will reassured Lewis.<br>"Who exactly is 'we'?" Lewis questioned.  
>"Me, James, Ben, my wolf pack…" Will said, while using his fingers to count the amount of people."<br>Lewis threw up his hands. "Wait, you have a wolf pack?" The more Will mentioned some new werewolf information, the more freaked out Lewis became.  
>"Yeah, but it's not very big. There are only four members including me." Will stated. "But we're thinking of merging with another wolf pack nearby."<br>"How many werewolf packs are there?"  
>"A few, I'm not sure…I don't know of that many." Will noticed that Lewis was practically hyperventilating he was so overwhelmed. Will laid a hand on Lewis' shoulder. "It's going to be ok Lewis, you'll get through this."<p>

* * *

><p>"Christian what are you doing?" Lily yelled at her fellow employee. Lily was already making three drinks at the same time and she certainly did not want to pick up her lazy employee's work. "You're supposed to be taking orders!" Lily yelled.<br>"I'm sorry, I got distracted!" Christian replied, while rushing to the nearest cash register to take the next customer's order.  
>"What could possibly be so distracting?" Lily shouted to Christian. She quickly switched moods and handed out several orders, smiling at every customer while doing so.<br>"This gorgeous blonde-haired girl walked in and well…" Christian said, after having taken all the customers drink orders.  
>Lily groaned and faced Christian. "Seriously? You got distracted by a girl?"<br>"Well…yeah. Oh, she's coming this way!" Christian quickly fixed his hair and put on a dazzling smile.  
>Lily looked to see who the gorgeous blonde girl could be and was surprised to find that it was Arianna. Lily was beaming when she saw her friend, "What are you doing here?"<br>Arianna smiled, "I came to see you. I hope this isn't a bad time."  
>Christian had decided to but in on their conversation. "Oh no, it's a very good time." Christian turned to Lily, "I didn't know you knew her."<br>Lily groaned, "Arianna this is Christian, Christian this is Arianna. There, happy?"  
>Lily glanced at Arianna. Arianna didn't seem too interested in Christian, which wasn't surprising to Lily. <em>Most girls aren't<em>, Lily thought.  
>"So you busy?" Arianna said to Lily.<br>"Not anymore." Lily turned to Christian and said, "I'm going on my break." And with that Lily and Arianna went to a nearby booth to talk.

* * *

><p>"Find anything yet?" Ben asked Rose.<br>Both Rose and Ben were in the Collin's living room, both on laptops (Ben on James' laptop and Rose on Lily's) trying to find some sort of information about sirens.  
>"Nothing, you?" Rose asked Ben, while typing out different keywords in order to search.<br>"Same."  
>Rose sighed. "Why is this so hard?"<br>Rose quickly typed in another set of keywords. This time she typed, "sirens call".  
>The first search result was a bizarre website which was titled "Mythology Mayhem". This website seemed to have information on every supernatural creature from vampires, werewolves and even yes…sirens.<br>"Hey look at this." Rose poked Ben on the arm.  
>Ben glanced at Rose's computer screen. "What's it say?"<br>"It says that sirens were originally depicted as part bird and part woman. But in today's modern times sirens have changed to look like regular humans."  
>"Does it say anywhere about the siren's call being fatal to mermaids?"<br>Rose scrolled down. "Yes, here it is. A siren's call is absolutely fatal to a mermaid. It only takes at least thirty seconds for serious damage to occur to any mermaid once she hears the siren's call. Their singing is not the only thing that is lethal to mermaids. Sirens also have razor sharp talons as well as claws that can shred through metal, both also affects mermaids." Rose scrolled through more information. She read things such as ways mermaids are most easily killed by sirens, the different affects sirens have on mermaids and numerous amount of other gruesome information. Rose couldn't bear to find out anything else.  
>She quickly closed the website. Once it was closed, Rose just sat there motionless, unsure of how to take all this new information she just learned.<br>Ben noticed this. He gathered Rose in his arms and said, "It'll be all right Rosie, I promise."  
>Rose rested her head on Ben's shoulder. "I hope so."<p>

* * *

><p>It was closing time at the Juicenet and Lily was busy trying to close the café. Arianna was helping her.<br>"You know Arianna; you really don't have to do this." Lily said to her friend, while stacking the last chair.  
>"Its fine, I want to help." Arianna was doing what Lily couldn't, which was washing the counters and tables.<br>"I really appreciate this." Lily told Arianna.  
>Because of Arianna's gracious helping, Lily might be able to leave the café hours then she originally intended.<br>"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do." Arianna had finally washed the last table. "There, all clean."  
>Lily looked around. The café looked better than ever. "Wow, it looks great." Everything was neatly stacked and organized and ready for the next day. "I guess we're done here."<br>"Not quite." Arianna stated.  
>Lily looked questionably at Arianna. "What do you mean?"<br>Arianna pulled out her iPod as well as her mini iPod dock and placed it on the clean counter.  
>"What are you doing?" Lily asked.<br>Arianna placed her iPod in the dock and searched through her music collection. "Oh, this one's perfect!" Within a second a upbeat song was being blasted throughout the tiny speakers of the iPod dock.  
>Next thing Lily knew, Arianna was dancing around the entire café.<br>Lily laughed, "What are you doing?"  
>"Oh come on, I've always wanted to do this!"<br>"I don't know…" Lily said, hesitantly.  
>"Just get over here." Arianna grabbed a hold of Lily's hands and spun her around in a circle.<br>"This is crazy!" Lily said.  
>"No, this is fun! And it's about time you start having some."<br>A few songs later, Lily had really gotten into the spirit of things.  
>It didn't take that long before Arianna and Lily were both sprawled out on top one of the booth tables, completely exhausted.<br>"You're right, that was fun." Lily said in-between breaths.  
>Arianna laughed. "Told you."<br>Lily turned her head to be face to face with Arianna. "Arianna?"  
>"Yes, my little Lily pad?"<br>Lily laughed at the sound of that ridiculous nick name. "I really like having you as a friend. When I'm with you I don't have to worry about being the mother figure. I really don't have to worry about anything when I'm with you. I can just be me."  
>"Aw," Arianna grabbed a hold of Lily's hand "that's so sweet. I like having you as a friend too."<p>

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't stop thinking about all the information she had received within the past few days. First her breakup with James, then her mother, Lewis becoming a werewolf and now sirens, this was just all too much for Rose. She felt that if one person just told her the tiniest bit of shocking news, she would just collapse; fall on the floor at this very instant.<br>Rose was heading downstairs, becoming quite antsy as to when dinner would be ready. Her father had invited Elisabeth over for dinner so of course her father was trying to impress her by preparing dinner (even though her father, like Rose, knew very few meals that he could actually cook successfully).  
>Rose headed into the kitchen and saw her father and surprisingly Elisabeth both preparing dinner.<br>"What's for dinner?" Rose asked.  
>"Oh hey Rose. We're having spaghetti." Elisabeth said.<br>"Hey…" Rose replied.  
>"How is everything?" Elisabeth asked, obviously meaning, 'How are you holding up now that you know the truth about your crazy mother?'<br>"Everything's fine." Rose said through gritted teeth.  
>"Are you sure?" Elisabeth questioned, eyebrows raised.<br>"YES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rose yelled. She then stormed out of the room.  
>Both Elisabeth and Robert Collins were a bit taken aback.<br>They both decided to follow Rose.  
>Rose fast walked into the living room. Her face had become red and she was having trouble breathing.<br>"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Rose's father asked her, feeling concerned.  
>"I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Rose yelled.<br>Elisabeth knew what this was about. "Um, Robert why don't you go and check on the spaghetti sauce, I'll talk to Rose."  
>"Are you sure?" Mr. Collins asked, looking at both Rose and Elisabeth.<br>Both Elisabeth and Rose nodded.  
>When her father was out of earshot Rose continued. "Why did you have to tell me about my Mom?"<br>"Because you had a right to know."  
>"I never wanted to know! I have a lot going on right now and I don't want to be a part of this anymore," Rose whisper-shouted.<br>"You've been a part of this your whole life, you can't hide from it!" Elisabeth responded.  
>"I'm not. It's just: first James, then my Mom, then Lewis and now all this stuff about sirens! I just can't handle all of this!" Rose said, her breathing becoming slightly jagged.<br>"Rose just calm down, everything is going to be alright." Elisabeth said, reassuring.  
>"I wish people would stop saying that! I can't calm down! Someone out there is collecting siren calls. Today I found out all the terrible things sirens can do to mermaids and I just…I can't…" Rose knew tears were about to form around her eyes.<br>Elisabeth embraced Rose in a warm hug. "Aw, Rose, come here."  
>"I just don't know what to do," Rose said in between sobs.<br>"We'll figure something out, don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! :)<br>Hope you liked this chapter! There are many things I like about this chapter, but there are also things I hate about this chapter. For instance, I HATED the ending! I really wanted it to be much more emotional for Rose...but I just couldn't think of another way without seeming too overdramatic.  
>I promise future chapters of mine WILL be better! (but isn't that what I said last time?)<em>**

Please Read & Review!

**_-Kelly_**


	6. Chapter 6: Wolfsbane

**Friends & Foes**

_**A Fangs & Fins sequel**_

**Chapter 6: Wolfsbane**

Lewis's hands were shaking.

Lily watched him while she fiddled with the coffee maker, taking in his form. His shoulders were much broader than they used to be. Yesterday he'd pulled her and Arianna into a celebratory hug when James announced that a math exam had been canceled, and it had been obvious that his arms were muscled and that his chest was hard. Lewis had never been well-built but now his bulk was starting to resemble Will's. Will had told her that this was perfectly normal and that Lewis's body was changing to accommodate his monthly transformation into a werewolf. Lily estimated that he must have gained around ten pounds in muscle in the last week, if not more.

He looked hideously tired. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and he kept glancing out the window every few minutes, like the moon could appear at any moment, even at seven in the morning. Lewis wasn't usually an anxious person. It was her job to worry and fret.

"Lewis, you need to relax." Lily ordered, putting mugs of coffee on the table. Lewis grabbed one and drained it in one gulp. He'd already eaten all the eggs and three pieces of toast.

Lewis sighed and rubbed his temple. "I know. I'm just worried something will go wrong or that I'll hurt someone."

"You'll have us to get you through it."

"You and Rose will be quarantined for the night, remember? And Ben is staying with you to supervise. I just have Will's pack plus James and Arianna." Lewis reminded her.

Lily sat down next to him and placed her hands over his. "I'm sorry we can't be there for you."

"It's fine." Lewis smiled weakly and squeezed her hand.

Lily let go of Lewis's hand once Rose entered the room. She sat down and immediately began shoveling food into her mouth.

"So you're transformation is tonight?" Rose inquired, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes."

"Have fun with that."

Lily rolled her eyes and took her seat at the table. Lewis blew on his coffee. Rose finished her second pancake.

"Anyway, we're all supposed to meet her an hour before the moon rises, if not sooner. Here of course. Dad and Elisabeth have a date night and Will says Laurel will be at a friend's. Arianna managed to get these thick black screens that are the same shape and size as my bedroom windows." Lily commended. "Rose, you and I will stay in there. We'll take sleeping pills at least half an hour before the moon rises and then we'll just go to bed early. Ben's going to hang out in the living room to make sure nothing happens."

Rose noticeably tensed. "Ben's staying with us?"

"What's wrong with Ben?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Rose amended, quickly returning to her pancakes.

Lily had heard that Rose and James had broken up from Arianna. Rose had always been pretty secretive, but this was getting ridiculous. Even James had bothered to casually mention he and Rose weren't together anymore.

Lily exhaled nosily and collected everyone's dirty plates. "We should get to school."

* * *

><p>The school day passed slowly. Lily looked over at Lewis during their shared classes. He was growing more and more anxious by the moment, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Lunch had been a quiet affair, with James trying awkwardly to relieve the tension in the group. Rose had settled between Ben and James and had looked almost pained while doing so. Lily's time in the library with Arianna during her free period had been blissful – they hadn't spoken of the full moon at all. Instead, Arianna smiled at Lily across the table, filling out a Physics worksheet while Lily prattled on about Rose' excessive secret keeping.<p>

Lewis, Arianna and Lily trudged back to the Collins', Ben and Rose a few feet behind them, whispering back and forth. James and Will were going to bring Will's pack over to the Collins' in a few hours. Arianna and Lily linked arms and walked while Lewis just clutched the straps of his backpack and looked around worriedly.

They worked on homework until it got a little darker outside. Lily finished her work before the others and read a book for English while Arianna and Lewis fought over the answers to their history homework. Lily gazed out the window, smirking at her friends and saw what looked and sounded like a frat coming up the driveway.

"Do they not realize that we have neighbors?" Rose snapped, jumping up from the couch and throwing the door open. James and four other boys were gathered on the porch. Will was one of them and so was Christian. Lily's eyes doubled in size and she nearly dropped the glass of water she was holding when Christian came through the door. Arianna looked vaguely irritated but just kept flicking through her history book.

There were two other boys. The largest of the group was very well muscled, and his shoulders were at least twice as big as Lily's. He had hair the color of bronze and his eyes were a very bright blue. The second boy was smaller, a little thinner than the rest, with long legs and strong arms. He had dark curly hair; his arched eyebrows framed small, pale green eyes.

"Hi everyone," Will said, tugging off his jacket. He cleared his throat, ready to make introductions. "This is my pack." He smiled affectionately.

"Christian." Christian smiled haughtily. "He's the leader."

"Micah." Micah was the bronze haired-boy, the largest of the pack. He smiled modestly and waved.

"And Noel." Noel was the curly haired boy. He went around the room and shook everyone's hands before going to chat with James, reviewing the plan for the night.

Christian settled in Ben's seat on the couch after Ben got up to go get the sleeping pills. Rose followed him out of the living room, muttering after him.

Christian smiled. "Hi Lily. And Arianna." He put his arm around Arianna's shoulders and she tensed.

"Can you get your arm off me? Thanks." Arianna shoved Christian's arm off of her and tried to look indifferent as she copied some of Lewis's messy history notes onto a new sheet of paper.

Christian recoiled and snarled at her under his breath. "Do you not remember me? We meet at that club a few weeks ago and made out and –"

Lily blinked at Christian's proclamation.

"That was _nothing_!" Arianna grunted. "Please, just forget that it happened."

"You were into me." Christian persisted.

"No, I wasn't! I told you to stop kissing me and left, remember? Can you not take a hint?" Arianna snarled under her breath.

Christian was growing noticeably angrier by the second. He opened his mouth the say something when Lily interrupted him:

"Just leave her alone, okay?" Lily shouted.

The room fell silent and everyone stared at her. Lily tried to sink down in her seat beside Arianna. Christian jumped up from his place on the couch and glared at Lily and Arianna.

"Oh I see. Why you stopped kissing me, why you're not 'into me'. It's so sweet that your girlfriend felt the need to call me off."

Lily's cheeks felt hot. Arianna's eyes were huge. Christian stormed over to where Micah was standing and grabbed Micah's glass of water out of his massive hands and drowned the entire cup in one sip.

"Just ignore him." Noel whispered. Arianna was looking anywhere but at Lily. "He can't take a hint and has a tendency to go on the defensive."

Lily shrugged. "It's fine."

Noel just smiled apologetically.

"We should probably leave soon." Lewis looked out the window for the hundredth time. Noel nodded.

"Sun's almost gone down." Noel commented. Lewis buried his head in a throw pillow and groaned.

* * *

><p>Rose and Lily had taken sleeping pills and were getting settled in Lily's room. The screens had been installed and Ben had situated himself outside Lily's door with his homework and his laptop. The moon would be rising in a little under half an hour. Lewis, James and Arianna were walking towards the dock where Lewis kept his boat with the wolf pack trotting behind them, mumbling to each other.<p>

Noel handed James a glass vial containing purple-blue flower petals.

"It's aconitum." Noel said. James raised an eyebrow.

"Wolfsbane. It can repel lycanthropes. There are lots of other myths surrounding it and what it can and cannot do, but frankly, we're too scared to see if any of those myths are accurate. Anyway, you'll need it in case things get out of hand." Noel passed another vial to Arianna.

James put the vial in his jeans pocket as they reached the dock. Noel had decided that Mako would be a suitable place for Lewis's first transformation and James definitely agreed. He couldn't think of a large section of land that humans didn't wander through. Mako was always deserted. Noel hadn't reveled where the pack normally transformed which seriously worried James. He'd asked Will if the pack transformed at the same place each month and Will had told him that they went to different spots monthly and that sometimes they didn't even transform together. James thought that Lewis being able to transform in the same place for the few months might help him adjust better, but getting out to Mako was a hassle and after a while there was a chance that someone would notice what was going on.

"Wait." Arianna said as they approached Lewis's boat. It was nestled between a small yacht and a sail boat. "There is no way all of us will fit."

"So? We'll just take two trips." Christian said, putting one leg over the side of the boat.

"We don't have time for two trips!" Arianna snapped. Noel consulted his watch and squinted at the sky.

"The moon rises in twenty minutes. It will take about fifteen minutes to get to Mako and back. Two trips will be impossible – we need to get everyone who is transforming over on the first trip, but Arianna or James needs to come as well so that someone can steer the boat back, and there is no way all of us can fit, we're all too big – sorry Micah –"

"Okay, look." Lewis said. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "Arianna and I are the lightest –"

"We can't leave you behind!" Will insisted. "You're transforming, you can't be in the middle of the ocean when you're changing –"

"Well five of you are transforming so you all need to go over first, Arianna is the smallest so she should come with you and then she can come get me –"

Lewis shook his head. "No, my boat can't handle everyone at the same time –"

"Then why didn't you say so before?"

"Everyone just shut up!" Micah snapped. "Does anyone know anyone who keeps a larger boat in this dock?"

"Yeah." James said softly. "Minerva Montgomery's family does. I was talking with her at lunch today and she mentioned it."

Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, call her already." Micah grunted. James pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Minerva arrived five minutes later, panting. Everyone had already boarded a very large sail boat. Minerva climbed aboard looking a little harassed.<p>

"This is a lot of people, James." Minerva took in Micah's massive form.

"Your boat can handle it, right?" Lewis had snatched the boat keys out of Minerva's hands and was now attempting to pull the boat out of the doc.

"I hope." Lewis saw Minerva look around anxiously out of the corner of his eye.

If anyone should be anxious, it was him. His whole body felt hot and his breath was short. He'd had a headache for a few hours and his hands were shaking.

"So what's the plan?" He asked Noel, who was closest.

"We need to do our best to spread out. You don't need to worry about that, the rest of us will make sure we're far enough away from you. Once we've run inward a little bit towards the forest area, try to get far enough inland that you can't see the water. After that you're safe to start anywhere. Everyone who isn't transforming should spread out along the beach."

Lewis wanted to ask Noel what it felt like to transform but he was afraid that would only make him more uneasy, so he just nodded. Minerva's boat cut through the small waves easily and Lewis concentrated on driving and inhaling deeply. It was still difficult to get enough air into his lungs, and the muscles in his face and torso were aching.

The moon was high in the sky by the time they reached Mako. The wolf pack sprinted inwards the second their feet hit the sand, Arianna, James and Minerva jogging in separate directions around the beach.

Lewis had been to Mako several times with Lily and Rose, sometimes to do research, sometimes to collect Rose after she has a tantrum and very occasionally for fun. He could tell from the trees and bushes he passed and from the steep ground he was covering that he was headed towards the north end of the island. He could barely breathe, and his vision was blurry. He trudged on, panting and grasping at nearby plants for balance, turning around to make sure he couldn't see the water every once in a while.

Eventually Lewis's knees gave way and he collapsed to the forest floor. He could see Micah in the distance and Christian had already headed off in a different direction. Will was fading further away which each second. He guessed that Noel had headed towards the south end of the island, judging by the direction he'd been running in from the beach.

He felt unusually hot and his back was sore, his joints stiff. He gulped for air and tried desperately to hold onto what control of his body he had left.

His back slowly arched and heat raced up and down his spine and the muscles in his back. He screamed until his cries no longer sounded like a sound that a human should produce. He could slowly feel his jaw elongate, his entire face numb. He reached out to touch his nose with hands that felt much, much larger.

His fingers were breaking, his eyes hazy. He screamed louder. The pain became unbearable. Lewis hunched over at the waist, panting and twitching.

* * *

><p>James had been separated from Arianna and Minerva, who had went down the coast while James stayed within eyesight of the boat. He could hear faint screaming coming from the forest, and was very thankful that Mako was far enough away from shore that no one would notice. The screaming became louder and eventually resembled groaning and wails rather than sobs.<p>

He caught sight of one of the pack when he settled on a rock closer to the forest – judging by size it was probably Micah – the creature raced by and ignored him, but James could just barely glimpse his golden eyes in the dark.

He, Arianna and Minerva had been instructed by Noel to check-in with each other every ten minutes via walkie-talkies. He'd also given them each a compass and told them to report their location whenever checking in. James had has to split his vile of Wolfsbane with Minerva and had to deal with Arianna abusing her walkie-talkie every five seconds and calling him.

"Psst. James."

"Go away Arianna." James said.

"I think I just saw Lewis!"

James sighed. Noel had told them to stay as close to the shoreline as possible, to not move too much and to talk quietly. For the most part James felt that they were safe, however he'd never heard of a vampire making it out of a fight with a werewolf unscathed. He felt a little uneasy, but after his brush with Micah (who had ignored him despite their relatively close proximity) James felt slightly better. Noel had also told him that he was hoping that Lewis would start his transformation towards the center of the island, meaning the other four could surround him. Noel had gone east, Will north, Christian towards the west and Micah had gone south.

Noel had left some cheap paperbacks in the boat along with a few notepads and notebooks to pass the time. James had already skimmed the books and tried to doodle a little bit but he was still bored. Minerva had brought her homework with her, though.

He walked down the shoreline until he found Minerva situated on her jacket, books and binders spread around her in a circle. James sat down beside her, tossing her history book out of the way.

"I'm busy."

"I'm bored." James reached for the history book and tried to read, the light from the full moon barely providing adequate reading light. He could just make out of the text.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't bring something to do."

Noel had specifically forbid computers; iPods or cell phones for a multitude of factors James couldn't quite recall. He wondered what Arianna was doing.

"Here, let me help you." James grabbed a sheet of binder paper and glanced at Minerva's planner.

* * *

><p>"Ben!"<p>

Ben could groggily make out two figures standing over him.

"He fell asleep with his laptop on." A weight was lifted from his lap.

Ben opened his eyes fully. It was daylight; thin rays of light were shining through the curtains in the hallway. Rose and Lily were looming over him, hands on their hips. Ben slowly pushed himself off the floor and leaned against the wall.

"It's about 7." Lily said, looking at her watch. "When did you fall asleep?"

"Like an hour ago. The sun was already starting to rise. You guys did good, by the way. I guess the sleeping pills worked."

"It was difficult to get to sleep, I was really worried about Lewis. How do you think it went? Maybe they're already back? Maybe they're all still on Mako? It will look suspicious if they all come back at once, won't it – "

"Lily. Calm down." Rose said, tossing waffles into the toaster.

"You tried calling James and he didn't pick up!"

"They had a late night!" Rose shrugged. "I'm sure they'll call soon."

Once Lily was out of earshot Rose pulled Ben aside. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah. Sure. Anything."

"Talk to your dad about Violet."

Ben felt nauseous. "No. No, Rose. I can't. How would I? I just…no."

Rose sighed, frustrated. "Just talk about the ball. About Elliot."

"Rose, I can't risk him being angry with me again. One more thing and he'll flip out. I don't want him to snap." Ben said. "There are other people who knew her, there are other ways."

"Yeah, people who knew her before she lost her powers! The only people who actually had some kind of relationship with her afterwards are my dad and yours. And my dad didn't even know the real her."

Ben bit his lip. "I'm sorry, but there has to be another way."

"He's hiding her Ben, I know he is. Just please try."

Ben groaned. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>James and Minerva had fallen asleep surrounded by textbooks. Arianna grimaced at the sight of them, kicking James's left shin until he woke.<p>

"Stop it Arianna!" He tossed the nearest book at her, but Arianna dodged it and trotted over to Will.

Lewis was still comatose, but he was back in his human form. There was dried blood on his hands and face along with bruises on his abdomen. His shirt was horribly torn, but Arianna was thankful that his pants had fared a bit better. Noel had several extra pairs of pants and different t-shirts stashed away in a bag he'd left on the boat, Arianna had used it as a pillow last night after James and Minerva had stopped responding to her walkie-talkie calls. It seemed futile to wake them at the time, so she decided she might as well get some sleep.

James and Minerva were collecting Minerva's books and trying to get all the sand out of their hair while Micah and Christian loaded Lewis into the boat, Noel dictating where they should go.

"How do you think he did? Also we should clean him up before Lily sees him…" Arianna said to Will.

"I think he killed something. Possibly a rabbit, that seems the most likely…" Will brushed some dirt off of Lewis's nose.

James had suggested they head over to his house to clean Lewis up. The Woods' was deserted, Ben was still at Lily's. Micah and Christian dragged Lewis upstairs while James went to search for something for Lewis to wear.

Arianna tried calling Lily on the Woods' phone, but got their answering machine. She left a message saying that everything had gone okay and that they'd bring Lewis to her house around noon.

When she was returning the phone to its charger in the kitchen, the door bell rang. The commotion upstairs was so loud that she could barely hear the door bell chime.

"Hello –" Arianna opened the door and was immediately jumped on by Sofia Lockwood.

"We're my sister?" She asked, peering over Arianna's shoulder. "Is Jewel here? My mom said she'd be here."

"Uh." Arianna didn't know what to say. She and Sofia weren't close. The Cromwells and the Lockwoods were constantly in opposition with each other with the Woods trying to mediate. "Jewel is dead."

Sofia's eyes went very wide. "No. That's not true…"

Sofia looked nothing like her sister, her skin was darker and she had brown eyes and very dark, curly hair. Arianna put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry –"

"I don't need your sympathy, Cromwell!" Sofia screamed, storming off.

Arianna watched her go, anxiety building in her stomach before closing the door. She swore under her breath and raced up the stairs, hoping this wouldn't end badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! Kelly also just celebrated her birthday, so happy birthday to her! Kelly, I hope you had a fantastic daybreak and got everything you asked for! You are the Elena to my Caroline, the Grace to my Mini, the Lea to my Dianna, the Aria to my Spencer…the macaroni to my cheese, etc.**

**I apologize for the fact that this chapter was published later than usual. Much, much later! Things have been kind of busy. I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter, though. I also apologize for any typos, I proof read this chapter several times but there is always a mistake or two that slips though. :/ When this season/sequel is over I'll compile all the chapters into a pdf file with the mistakes corrected. **

**Also: I know that there has been some confusion about everyone's ages/why some are in the same classes together. Everyone but Rose, Ben and Laurel are in Year 12. We assumed that Australia had a program similar to Advanced Placement and that Rose would be in AP English, thus leading to her and James being in the same class despite being in different grades, with the same applying to Lewis, James and Rose having Chemistry together, with Ben, Lily and Lewis in History together, etc (though Ben isn't **_**that**_** smart, so maybe we just made a mistake. Sorry guys!). We're not that familiar with the Australian school system so we had to do a lot of guessing and consult sources on the internet, and we're not really sure how accurate everything is (especially like what required classes are and what Minerva's changes of getting into a Ivy League are, etc). Also we've had some difficulties making sure that our timeline works, as the school year is different in Australia than it is in the US. Birthdays have also been kind of problematic too, but we're doing our best! Sorry for any inaccuracies, though! If anyone would like to enlighten us on how the Australian school system works, please do! It would be very much appreciated. **

**Updates will hopefully become more regular now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sofia

**Friends & Foes**

**_A Fangs & Fins sequel_**

**Chapter 7: "Sofia"**

"If my dad walks in and sees you all he's going to get the wrong idea." James said, his arms crossed. Will's entire wolf pack was sitting around his family's kitchen table, stuffing their faces with pancakes. Pancakes made from _expired_ mix Constance had bought in an attempt to make blood infused pancakes that were safe for the family to eat. She hadn't been able to get it right, through. Regardless, the pack was sitting, half naked, around the table. "He's going to think I hired a group of male strippers or something."

Christian patted his perfect abs. "Or that you're gay. Probably that you're gay."

James rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Arianna was tending to Lewis, holding an ice pack to his forehead while Lewis groaned.

"I swear. They're basically a small fraternity." James said, sitting down on the couch.

"I think he may have pulled something. Will said the pain isn't from all of his bones breaking before he transformed, it's from something he did while he was a werewolf. Noel thinks we should take him to the doctor if he isn't better by the end of the week." Arianna said seriously. "Also, I've been trying to get a hold of Lily and can't. We don't have our cell phones and your home phone sucks. Also, Sofia Lockwood came bursting through the front door about half an hour ago, looking for Jewel."

James moaned. "I'll get Ben to deal with it. They're friends."

"Seems her mother was keeping her in the dark about Jewel. Typical Lockwood." Arianna scowled. "And I didn't know Ben and Sofia were friends. They'll probably be forced into an arranged marriage in two years, though, so it's probably for the best. Sofia's the only eligible girl for Ben."

"It's perfect; we're both our parents' least favorite." Ben said sarcastically, waltzing in. "How'd it go last night?

"No one was mauled or anything, but Lewis might have pulled a muscle. And he's all cut up and bruised, but Will said that's normal. I think the pulled muscle is from exerting himself. Oh, and Lewis killed a small animal, so that's cool." Arianna reported.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Ben said, looking at Lewis. "Maybe he should go lie down upstairs. In the free room, there's a bed in there."

"No!" Lewis shrieked. "That's…that's Constance's room."

Arianna and James exchanged glances. Ben looked at his feet.

"Uh, speaking of Constance, I need to talk to both of you a little later about Ash." Arianna whispered to James and Ben.

"Arianna, I can hear you!" Lewis screamed.

Arianna hushed him and readjusted the ice pack. "I'm going to give you another painkiller then you're going to go take a nap in Ben's room, okay?"

"Wait, get Lily, I want Lily to come – "

"Lily and Rose were already planning on coming over soon." Ben said reassuringly. "I just came ahead."

James looked anxious. "I really don't think they should be coming over – "

"James, there are five werewolves in the house already, dad is going to know that the pack was here, we might as well have Lily and Rose over too."

James sighed. "You're probably right. Okay, they can come."

After Lewis had been situated in Ben's bed and taken another painkiller, the wolf pack left. Will promised to return in the evening to check up on Lewis and help get him home. Rose and Lily arrived afterwards, Lily armed with a First-Aid Kit.

"Where is he? Does he need help?" Lily asked, barging into the living room.

"He's fine, Lily. Last night he did okay. He's just exhausted. Now, we have things to talk about." James said. "Arianna has news about Ash, and we need to talk about Sofia Lockwood."

Arianna nodded. "So we all know that Ash meant to kill Ben, but ended up killing Constance. I've figured out who gave him the orders to look for Ben, and because Ash made such a big mistake and messed with a Council family, I think we may be able to get his employers to either drop Ben's charges or compensate you guys. Because if they don't, they don't have protection like we do, they don't have a Council, and I think it would be in their best interest to apologize to us."

Rose fumed. "_Compensate us_? Like that's going to make any of us feel better about what happened to Constance. And if they drop the charges against Ben, then what? Constance still had to die for that to happen and they haven't been pursuing him lately –"

"The only reason they aren't pursuing Ben is because they don't know he was the vampire they were looking for! When Ash killed Constance, Ben told Ash that he'd made as mistake and that _he_ was who Ash had been after, but Ash died before he could report that information. It was his job to figure out who'd been…doing what Ben was doing, and you can bet they already have a replacement picking up where Ash left off! They know about Constance's death, they know that Ash made the mistake and killed her, they don't know about Ben. And when they find out you can bet we'll be in trouble because he's going to be deemed a major threat and they will try to eliminate him as quickly as possible." Arianna snapped. Rose recoiled.

"And if they don't drop the charges, I want the money going to the families of the victims." Arianna glared at Ben. "I managed to get an appointment to see the head of the Gold Coast's chapter. She was in charge of Ben's case. They don't seem to know everything you've done, Ben, but they know a pretty decent portion of it."

Ben groaned. "What do they know?"

"The vampire they've been looking for – you – killed four men in a single night about six months ago, then they attributed another killing to him – again,_ you _– five months ago, four men again."

"Dad needed blood for some friends. Old Council members were getting to old, I guess." Ben looked at his feet.

"Jesus Ben, four men in one day?" James shouted. "And Arianna said that's just _some_ of the shit you've pulled – "

"Dad said so, okay?!"

"Guys, stop. We need to prepare for the appointment with Petra Thames – she's the chapter leader. Lily's met her before, so I think she should be the one to go meet her."

"No, no. I want to go." Rose said. "I'll go meet Petra."

Arianna looked at Rose in disbelief. "Rose, I really think Lily should do it –"

"Why, you think I won't do a good job? I can get the compensation for Ash murdering Constance and get them off of Ben's case." Rose seethed.

"It's just that Lily's met her before. And you're not exactly...subtle, or diplomatic, Rose." Arianna seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"Oh, okay, fine, Arianna, don't give me a chance to prove that I can do this." Rose crossed her arms.

"Rose, stop acting like a child." Lily said.

"Can I talk to you?" Ben grabbed Rose's elbow and dragged her out of the room and into the privacy of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ben demanded.

Rose sighed. "I want to see Petra. Elisabeth mentioned that she went to school with her and my mom before she left to become the head of the Gold Coast's vampire hunting thing or whatever. She might know something."

"Rose, she's not going to know anything – "

"Elisabeth said that Ariadne Kahn contacted her, so why wouldn't she get in touch with Petra? If your dad changed my mom then it's possible that they've asked Petra to help them. It's worth a shot."

Ben looked uneasy. "I just think you should get to the source of it. See if your mom really is alive. Remember, at the ball my dad said he killed her. Kahn may be wrong on this one. They might just be blaming her because she's an easy target. Maybe someone else is behind the siren calls. Maybe she really is dead, you saw her body when she died, remember?"

Rose huffed. "Why would your dad be so quick to claim that Elliot was his son? Elliot could have been my dad's for all he knew. No, he knew for sure Elliot was his because they'd started meeting up around the time he was born, Elisabeth confirmed that, and then she had him change her and fake her death. He changed Elliot too, but somehow Elliot got separated from them and met up with Byron."

"I just don't think Petra can confirm this. She can only tell you what Elisabeth has told you. Her chapter is really crappy at keeping tabs on vampires anyway, they killed Constance, who wouldn't hurt a fly and it took them months to track down Byron, they never knew about Elliot – how would they know about a vampire that is keeping such a low profile that she hasn't been seen in years? Just because they kill vampires and have contacts with Ariadne Kahn and the other mermaids doesn't mean they know anything. I think if you want to know for sure, you'll have to look elsewhere."

"Where to look, then?" Rose said. She looked at Ben. He seemed a little anxious and wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Well…I think your best bet is my dad. I know I said it wasn't possible, but I have some ideas. Just give me a couple days, and I should have something, okay?"

"But - "

Ben squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Just give me a few days."

Rose reached out and put her hand on his out-stretched arm. "Thanks."

Ben smiled. "No problem."

* * *

><p>"I think we need to send someone out to find Sofia and pacify her. If Beatrice Lockwood finds out we told her about Jewel, she'll get into another fight with my dad and your mom and the Council will accomplish nothing for a month." James said.<p>

Arianna nodded. "We should let Ben do that. Maybe he can take Rose, so she'll have something to do. Lily can go meet Petra. One of us should go for backup, just in case. The other can stay here with Lewis till Will comes to look after him."

James nodded. "I'll go with Lily, you stay here." He looked at his watch. "It's still pretty early, but call Will and see if he can come over by noon. The sooner we have Lewis back on his feet the better."

* * *

><p>Lily had changed into some "business casual" attire before her meeting with Petra, but still felt anxious, unprofessional and like she wouldn't be taken seriously. James was outside in the car, and he'd told her to call him when the meeting started and hide her phone in her pocket so he could listen to the conversation. It made her feel a little better knowing James had her back, but not much.<p>

Petra's office door creaked open, and Petra appeared. She smiled warmly and beckoned Lily into her office. Lily sat down in the small chair in front of Petra's desk.

"So, you're here on behalf of the Woods, correct?"

Lily nodded. "I knew Constance from school. And I'd met you before, so they asked if I could come to represent them."

Petra nodded. "And you think our mistake, with Miss Wood, was extreme enough that the Woods deserve compensation or that we should stop pursuing the vampire Miss Wood was accused of being?"

Lily nodded meekly. Petra smirked.

"You and the Woods clearly know who this vampire is, yet you're defending them? Lily, do you know what they did?"

"Yes, I do. But after what happened to Constance, I don't think that anyone deserves to die that way. Being staked."

"But the eight men that were killed, they deserved to die the way they did?" Petra leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Lily gulped.

"No. But it's a cycle. You clearly don't have adequate evidence to identify who this vampire is, and it isn't fair to the vampire that was killed after one of your agents stupidly – with very little backing – thought they were the one that murdered those men."

Petra frowned. "Ash made an honest mistake. He was too rash. Is it fair the way he died? He made a mistake, and he was killed for it. James Wood ripped out his heart."

"He was angry." Lily said, her voice squeaking. "We just feel that unless you know for sure who a vampire is, you shouldn't let your agents act so rashly, and you shouldn't risk potentially killing innocent vampires. How can you attribute a killing to a vampire? How are you able to tell who killed what? It's silly. This needs to stop."

Petra drummed her fingers against her desk. "Fine. We'll grant you the compensation you want. But – if we find sufficient evidence against the vampire in question, they will be eliminated."

"Thank you, Ms Thames." And with that, Lily got up, shook Petra's hand and slid out the door.

Lily hurried out of the building, ballet flaps slapping against the concrete floors. She passed the training room she'd dueled Ash in and felt a wave of nausea rush through her. She ran the rest of the way to the parking lot, threw open the car door and collapsed in the passenger seat. Lily had never been more relieved to see James Wood in her life.

James held up his phone, excited. "You did great!" He pulled her into a hug, then noticed her expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just…bad memories here." Lily closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Ah. Right. Let's get out of here, shall we?" James put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot and they sped off down the highway. Lily watched the chapter headquarters grow smaller and smaller in the side mirror and let out a sigh of relief.

Hopefully, she would never have to go back.

* * *

><p>Arianna hung up her cellphone. "Okay, Will will be here in half an hour. He's bringing Laurel and Bear. Sofia likes dogs, so maybe if you can get her back here before she makes it home to Melbourne, she can hang out with Bear. Dogs are calming, right? She's either flying or taking the train, so you'll have to catch her quickly. She's probably flying because it's faster."<p>

Ben was already looking up flight times on his phone. "Okay, come on Rose. If we drive we'll be able to make it." Ben grabbed the keys off the coffee table and headed out the door, Rose behind him.

"Damn, James took the good car." Ben pouted. "Now we have to take the Volvo."

"We don't have time for this, just get in!" Rose shouted, climbing into the passenger seat.

Ben grumbled and settled in the driver seat. "Sorry, I just hate this car." He adjusted one of the side mirrors. "I feel like stupid Edward Cullen when I drive this thing."

Rose laughed. Ben glared at her while jamming the keys into the ignition. "Oh haha. It's true. James has similar thoughts about this car."

"I get _James_ feeling like Edward. But you?" She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I just…can't see you as Edward, in any way, shape, or form."

Ben looked wounded. "Harsh." He leaned back in his seat, one hand on the wheel and admired himself in the mirror. They turned around a corner sharply and Rose was thrown to the side of her seat, her cheek hitting the window.

"Ben, do you even have your license?" Rose asked, feeling nauseous. "You won't be seventeen till September."

Ben just shrugged, grinned slyly and hit the gas, sending them flying down the highway and torwards Gold Coast Airport.

They lost crucial minutes at the airport while Ben tried to find a place to park, and then again while trying to get to the main terminal. In their mad dash to get to the check-in desks, Rose tripped over a child's Hello Kitty suitcase that had been left unattended and Ben had collided with a baggage trolley and spent five minutes frantically (and, to Rose's amazement, sincerely) apologizing to the Canadian tourists whose bags he had sent flying across the sleek, marble flooring.

"She's probably already through security now." Ben panted, waving goodbye courteously to the Canadian tourists. "We'll have to buy tickets to get in, I guess. I'm not sure how it works. Usually James handles that kind of stuff. I'll try calling her again. I tried before we left the house, but she didn't pick up."

"Well try again!" Rose shouted.

Ben dialed Sofia's number and waited. Rose bit her lip, anxious. Thankfully, she answered.

"Go away, Ben." Sofia said curtly.

Ben ignored the jibe. "Hey, Sofia, where are you? What's up?"

"I'm at the airport."

"Whatttt? What a coincidence, so am I. But I'm already at my gate. How about you?"

"I'm buying a ticket. At the front desks. Where are you going?"

"I thought you didn't care, Sofia?" Ben teased, grinning.

Sofia huffed. "I just want to make sure you're not going anywhere remotely close to where I'm going."

Ben looked put out. "I'm going to…Ithaca."

Rose looked at Ben, baffled. Ben covered the speaker with his palm. "We're reading Kurt Vonnegut's stuff in English and it was the first city that came to mind."

"Wow, you, _reading_? Not only are you reading Vonnegut, but you're actually doing your English homework!" Rose said mockingly, smirking. Ben rolled his eyes. He put his phone back to his ear.

"Too bad we're not on the same flight. Well, see you soon, hopefully." Ben hung up and grabbed Rose's arm, dragging her towards the long line of travelers waiting to check their baggage and confirm their seats.

Ben spotted Sofia arguing with one of the ticket agents (who was cowering behind his desk). Her eyes were narrowed, her hands clenched into fists.

"What do you mean my card has been declined?! I have to be on that plane to Melbourne!" Sofia yelled. Even from a good twenty feet away, Ben and Rose could hear her.

The ticket agent flinched. "I'm sorry miss, you should contact your bank and – "

Sofia let out a scream. Rose and Ben covered their ears.

"It sounds like a dolphin." Rose shouted over the wailing. Ben nodded in agreement and crept forward. He grabbed Sofia's arms, while Rose took her luggage.

"Louis Vuitton suitcase." Rose said wryly, tugging the suitcase along. It was quite heavy. "Yes, this is _definitely_ Jewel's sister."

"Ben! Let me go, Ben!" Sofia shouted, wiggling about, trying to escape Ben's grasp.

"Ew, _monogram_ canvas?" Ben examined Sofia's suitcase. "The only people who can make that print look classy are me and Kanye West."

Sofia hit Ben square in the jaw and made a desperate bid for freedom, but Rose grabbed her left arm. Sofia was quite strong and Rose was just about to lose her grip when Ben intervened, having recovered from Sofia's punch. He twisted Sofia's arms behind her back. Rose grabbed Sofia's suitcase and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Sorry Sofia, you'll have to come with us. I'll tell you about Jewel and then you can try to call your parents, okay?" Ben said soothingly. "Let's just get to the car."

Sofia sighed, defeated, and then glared at Rose. "Is she a snack or your girlfriend, Ben? Because I'm hoping it's the former."

"Neither. Come on, let's get out of here." They pushed through the steady flow of travelers and out of the main terminal.

* * *

><p>Lewis awoke from his nap, his back aching and his palms sweaty. Ben's room was hot, the covers on his bed very heavy. But it was too hard to move, so Lewis just stared at the fan on the ceiling, wishing for the pain in his muscles to soothe.<p>

He heard the door creak open and could just barely make out Laurel standing in the doorway.

"Are you awake?" She said softly, Bear leading her into the room.

"Yeah." Lewis said, his voice rough.

Laurel sat down on the side of the bed, cautiously, almost as if Lewis were contagious or something. For a moment he was mad…but then he remembered that Laurel was blind.

"Will said you weren't feeling well." She held out a shaky arm and pressed the back of her hand against Lewis's forehead. "You have a fever."

"Yeah, um…rough night."

Laurel smiled. "Besides the fever, are you feeling any better? Will said that you sprained something?"

Lewis shrugged noncommittally. "I guess. Just sore."

And tired and trapped. Lewis had thought a lot about his condition the days leading up to the full moon, and had come to the conclusion that nothing good would come of this. Sure, the girls in his classes admired his muscled arms and now he could run a block without wheezing. But still. His whole body felt heavy, like he couldn't escape the constraints of Ben's sheets, like he could never climb out of the bed again. And even if he did, that weight would still be there, weighing him down from the rest of his life.

As if she were reading his mind, Laurel said: "When I was younger, I was in the hospital a lot. I never got to play outside with my friends at school; I never got to play sports. I didn't step foot outside for almost five weeks. But after about ten years of that…I decided to stop letting my vision, or lack thereof, define me. I starting going for walks and doing yoga on our front lawn. I could play with my friends at school. I really liked the slide. And swimming. I still really like swimming." Laurel smiled faintly. She reached out and put a hand on his chest. Lewis wondered if she could feel the flat muscle on his torso through the cotton of his shirt.

"Anyway, I hope you feel better soon." Laurel pried herself from the bed and grasped Bear's harness. She waved before she shut the door to Ben's room.

Alone, Lewis sighed, his mind still racing. How much did Laurel know?

* * *

><p>"They're back!" Lily was perched beside the front window sill, her hands pressed against the glass.<p>

Arianna went to stand beside Lily. "And they brought Sofia!" She clapped her hands.

Ben threw open the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" Sofia stormed in after him, arms crossed, upper lip stuck out. Rose was last, dragging Sofia's monstrous suitcase behind her.

"Sorry about kidnapping you." James motioned for Sofia to sit in an armchair and offered her a glass of blood. "B is your favorite, right?"

Sofia looked hesitant, but settled into the chair and accepted the drink.

"You ready to explain what happened?" Sofia said. "Because I don't know what's going on. I come back from Europe, needed to see Jewel right away and find out she's _dead_. Oh, and my parents didn't tell me. And now they've canceled my credit cards."

"Okay, well. Jewel died the night of the vampire ball, when you were still in Europe." James began.

"Who killed her?" Sofia demanded, clenching the arms of the chair.

James closed his eyes and exhaled. "…Constance."

Sofia jumped up from the chair, fangs out, eyes narrowed and constricted. "THAT BITCH. WHERE IS SHE? I'LL _SKIN _HER."

"Dead." James bit out. "Same night, minutes apart. Maybe if your sister wasn't so heinous to her, she wouldn't have snapped and Jewel would still be here."

Sofia hissed. "Shut up, shut up!" She sank back into the chair and covered her eyes with her hands. "God. This is just…why wouldn't my parents tell me?"

"Well…you know…"

Ben interrupted him. "We all know why, Sofia."

Sofia glared at him. Ben, James, and Arianna all fell tactfully silent. Lily and Rose exchanged looks.

Sofia let out a soft whimper. "Well, I have to stay here until I can sort out this credit card fiasco."

"Of course." James said. "There is a spare room upstairs."

Rose's mouth fell open and she glared at James. "James – "

James ignored her. "Here, I'll get your bag." He grabbed the top handle of Sofia's suitcase and trotted after her, up the stairs.

Once Rose was sure they were out of earshot, she said: "God, how can he let her stay in Constance's room?"

Arianna sighed. "James always does what is necessary. It's diplomacy."

"Ben, what were you saying early? About why the Lockwoods didn't tell Sofia about Jewel?"

"Well, think about it. Sofia looks nothing like Jewel or their brother, Matthew Lockwood."

This was true. Jewel had been a lanky, pale blonde, while Sofia was tiny, with thick, curly black hair.

"They're half siblings." Ben said. "Beatrice Lockwood had an affair with a rouge vampire that had recently been changed when the Lockwoods were on vacation. It's been a constant source of turmoil for the Lockwoods and the Quinns – Beatrice is a Quinn, she married into the Lockwoods – so that's_ two_ Council families affected by the whole mess. For the rest of the vampire world, it was a huge scandal…and kind of hilarious."

Arianna glared at him. "It is _not_ funny."

Ben continued. "Well anyway, Blake and Beatrice Lockwood have always had it out for Sofia. She's a constant reminder of the infidelity, and Blake Lockwood razed Sofia father's hometown…but that's another story. Anyway, this was a long time coming. Especially now that Jewel is dead."

"So they're disowning her, basically?" Rose asked.

"Seems that way."

James returned from upstairs, pulling a jacket on. "I have to go somewhere, can you four stay here in case Sofia needs something? Just for a little while. She's pretty upset right now so I don't think she'll bother you or anything, but still."

"Where are you going?" Ben shouted, but his words did not reach James, who was already out the door.

* * *

><p>"My family wants me to seduce you." Minerva said, taking a sip of her cocktail. "But I told them I don't really see you that way, so hopefully they'll stop pressuring me. Marie offered to fake an epileptic seizure, distracting you, so that I could throw myself at you when you weren't expecting it." She rolled her eyes.<p>

James snorted. "That sounds like my dad and the Cromwells. With this whole engagement situation. I love Arianna, don't get me wrong…but I don't have feelings for her on anything."

"I wish they'd just let us do what we want." Minerva said softly. She looked at James sadly. "Your brother still throwing himself at your ex?"

"Subconsciously. In his dreams. Etc."

"Must be annoying."

"Not really." James shrugged. "Rose and I…we were over for a long time, even longer than we were officially broken up for."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "Wanna go for a walk?"

They paid for their drinks and left the bar, the windows in the surrounding buildings already dark, the sun steadily slipping behind the horizon.

"Excited for your sister's wedding?" James asked.

Minerva smiled. "Not really." She shrugged. "Did you dad set a wedding date for you and Arianna yet?"

James shook his head. "No. They can't until we get our powers, then we'll be adults in their eyes."

"Haven't you been eighteen since December? It's been almost six months."

James nodded. "Yeah…it's…taken a while. Maybe I won't get one. That would be a relief. You'll be eighteen soon, right? When's your birthday?"

"Sunday."

James raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your sister's wedding date…oh."

"Yeah."

He hesitated before speaking again. "Want to go sit over there, on that sculpture?" James gestured grandly towards the medal contraption.

Minerva nodded. There was a nice ledge built into the sculpture about five feet up from the ground. James climbed up easily and then helped Minerva, who was significantly shorter than him, up. They situated themselves on the ledge, the sculpture's steel beams and rings above their heads.

"Ever feel like your whole life has been planned out for you?" James looked over at Minerva. Her head was bowed. She looked up with an empty expression on her face.

She sighed. "It _is_, that's the thing. After I finish Pre-Law at Yale, then it's straight off to Yale's Law School. Well, my dad said Harvard's law school is okay too. And then, they'll marry me off and…I think need another drink."

"My dad wants me to become the family patriarch one day, to marry Arianna. I can't do either. The thing is, I don't see humans as food, I see them as people. And my dad just can't accept that. And think about it. My parents had their whole lives planned for them too. And look at how they ended up. One dead, the other a controlling, abusive asshole." His expression was suddenly thoughtful. "If you had your choice, what would you be?"

"Pianist." Minerva said.

James looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"

She nodded. "If there was a piano here I could impress you with a Tchiakovsky piece or two. How about you? What would you want to be?"

James considered. "For a long time, I wanted to be human. But now…I'd want to be something useful. Maybe a doctor."

Minerva closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the steel.

James jumped down from the ledge. He put one hand over Minerva's head, bracing himself against the sculpture. Their eyes were almost level. He was fighting an unreasonable, ridiculous urge to cry.

"Arianna doesn't want to fight our engagement. She doesn't want to do that to her mother. Which is stupid. Her father was a human. It's so hypocritical of her mom and my dad to force us together. I'm going to fight this, I don't care what Arianna thinks. Maybe for once I should start thinking about myself."

Minerva smiled. "Yeah, I think you should."

"Australian National University has a music school. And I'm sure Yale does, too."

She froze. "No. I can't do that. My parents…" She trailed off and looked up into the sky. "I just can't."

"Wouldn't hurt to apply. Maybe you should do something for yourself, too." James said.

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence. Minerva looked like she might cry. She was wringing her hands.

"I should go." She said, her voice breaking. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Minerva hopped down from the ledge and stumbled once her feet hit the ground. James grabbed her waist and steadied her. His hold on her waist was tight. Minerva flushed and James cleared his throat.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." His voice was taut, the muscles in his back tensing as he released her.

Minerva stepped back and swallowed. "Yes. See you in biology first period." She smiled slightly and waved before heading off in the direction of her house.

As James watched her go, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Ben, Rose, Arianna &amp; Lily were casually sitting on the Woods couch, all four with their laptops out.<p>

The foursome were sitting knee to knee from each other, Arianna and Ben on the ends, while Lily and Rose were smushed in the middle.

Lily was shocked that four people could even fit on this couch. But then again Arianna was kinda cheating, what with her legs splayed out on Lily at a slight angle.

She turned her attention to Arianna, resting her head on Arianna's shoulder as she peered at what Arianna was doing on the computer.

"Whatcha doin'?" Lily asked.

Arianna must have been focusing whatever it was that she was doing since she slightly jumped out of her current position.

"Oh, just on tumblr." Arianna said. Her voice was a little shaky, as if she thought she was in trouble or something.

Lily had heard of the blogging site, tumblr, before. She heard tons of overly obsessed girls in her Homeroom period talking about it on numerous occasions. It seemed like something Lily herself would enjoy, but probably would have no time for.

"You have a blog! That's so cool! Can I see it?" she leaned in closer towards Arianna's computer to see if she could catch glimpses of Arianna's blog.

But the second that Lily saw the dark navy background of the popular site, Arianna quickly closed her laptop.

Arianna looked at Lily, her hands tightly around her laptop. "Sorry, but it's kinda private."

"Not really. Anyone can see it on that site." Ben gladly stated, raising his eyebrows in a menacing way.

Lily looked at him, her nose scrunched up from confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Then quickly, Ben got up off the couch and yelled, "Let's do something, I'm bored."

Rose looked up at Ben, her arms crossed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are we not entertaining you enough?"

Ben's only response to her was an eye roll. "But seriously, where do you want to go?"

Arianna chimed in, "We could go to that vampire bar you're always going to."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "James said we're supposed to stay here with Sofia."

Ben, Rose and Arianna exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. Lily grimaced.

* * *

><p>After getting into the vampire only bar, and drinking several glasses of Type AB mixed with their rum and cokes, the merry bunch was even more merry. Lily and Rose had their drinks "dry" – no blood. The bartender had looked at them when they ordered, slightly puzzled, but had just shrugged and poured their drinks.<p>

Rose, who was slightly buzzed herself, was looking around at her surroundings.

Ben was next to her, chugging away at another bloody concoction.

Arianna & Lily were dancing farther in the bar on the dance floor. The two blondes were twirling each other and she was pretty sure she saw Arianna kiss Lily on the cheek.

"Seriously, you should try this." Ben said insistently, offering Rose his glass.

"No thank you." Rose said.

"But it's great!" Ben said, enthusiastic.

Rose sighed. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p>"What did you put for number twelve on the biology homework?" Minerva asked.<p>

"Uh…I wasn't sure." James replied. "What was the question?"

Minerva looked slightly panicked. She read aloud: "Suppose that you have isolated an extract from a tissue and you have found that the extract speeds up the rate of a particular reaction. What kind of information would you need to demonstrate that the substance responsible for increasing the rate of this reaction is an enzyme? Explain how this information would indicate that the catalytic effect is due to an enzyme."

James made a face. "Yeah I have no clue. And that homework isn't due until Monday."

"Yes, but my sister's wedding is Sunday and we have to set up on Saturday so I won't have time to do it over the weekend. You have to prove it's a protein right? Or…it will diffuse through dialysis tubing if acted on by protease…centrifugation, will turn blue in presence of amino acids…then it will vary based on the amount of substrate and determine the changing rate of reaction…proof of changes in shape of enzyme…oh I don't know." Minerva put her head on the library table.

James chuckled. "I think you're right about the dialysis tubing. Not sure about the rest. I'm not even sure why I'm in AP bio. I'm not good at science."

Minerva sat up straight and sighed. "Will you come to my sister's wedding with me? Just as friends, so don't worry. I may kill myself if I have to sit through the whole thing alone."

James nodded. "Of course. She's marrying a Lockwood, right?"

"Yes."

"Think he'd be interested in seeing his sister? She's hiding out at my house."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Bring Sofia; I'm sure he'll be happy to see her. Why isn't she staying in a hotel?"

James sighed. "The Lockwoods canceled her credit cards. So she's staying with us."

"Well, bring her. She hasn't seen her parents, has she? This way she can confront them. And get out of your house."

James smirked. "I like the way you think."

Minerva smiled a beautiful, slow-blossoming smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"So, end of the year exams are coming up." Lily said, smiling. She surveyed the group, who were lounged out around the Collins' TV. Notebooks, textbooks, binders and writing implements were splayed around the living room, forgotten. Even James had put his AP English vocabulary list away in favor of <em>Summer Heights High<em> reruns. "Maybe you should all consider studying instead of watching TV."

Rose looked at Lily. "It's late July. Exams are in late September. We have two months, Lily."

Lily smiled ruefully and then let out a deep sigh. "This is important, Rose! Our final exam grades factor into whether or not seniors get into the university they want. And University of Melbourne isn't going to want me unless I do well on my exams. Consistent preparation over a long period of time is more effective than last minute cramming. Anyone want to study with me?"

"Exams won't affect Ben and I until next year." Rose said.

"So count us out." Ben finished.

"Minerva might want to study with you." James said. "She just finished the SATs, so she needs something to do."

"Thank god everything in Australia is standardized and we don't have those." Ben shuddered.

Lily smirked. "Since when are you so close with Minerva Montgomery, James?"

Arianna chuckled. "They met at a bar and now they're besties."

James glared at Arianna. "We're in a lot of the same classes. We're friends. And you know what Lily, I will study with you. I want University of Melbourne to want me too."

"Surprised you aren't applying to Yale with your bestie." Arianna said. "And Melbourne? That's all the way in Victoria."

"Yeah, and it's the best university in Australia." James said. "And where are you applying, Arianna?"

"University of Western Australia."

"Perth is a lot farther away than Melbourne." Lily said.

Arianna shrugged. "I want to be away from home."

"I don't think I'll go to university." Ben said suddenly.

"Oh yeah? And what do you plan on doing instead?" Lily asked.

"Male model. Pokémon trainer. Boy band member. Etc."

Lily turned to look at Rose. "Any idea where you want to go?"

"No idea."

"You both need to start thinking about this kind of stuff!" Lily snapped. "It's important, and if you know where you want to go, then you'll be motivated to work as hard as you can next year."

"Hard work violates my religion." Ben said.

"Clearly, given the steady Cs you're getting in English, Maths and History." James said.

"I'll leave the First Class Honors crap to you two." Ben said, rolling his eyes. "I think we need to talk about what's actually important. The Montgomery/Lockwood wedding. Minerva is getting us all in, right?"

"She can't. Her sister is monitoring the invitations. But you, me, Sofia and Arianna were invited. And dates are allowed. I'm going with Minerva. So, Lewis, you can go with Arianna."

Arianna and Lewis fistbumped.

"Ben, you can take Rose or Lily. Whoever doesn't go can stay here with Will and Laurel, planning for the next full moon."

"Rose. Sorry Lily." Ben pinched Lily's check.

"That's pretty heteronormative, don't you think? Why can't I just go with Arianna?" Lily asked.

"Because this is a vampire council wedding." Ben said plainly. "Sorry Lily."

Lily made a face at Ben before returning to her detailed notes on _The Iliad_.

"Shit. I'm two books behind on _The Iliad_." James grabbed the thick tome and flipped to the page he had left off on.

Ben wrinkled his nose. "Homer. Well, at least you're done with Algebra. How can I be expected to take quadratic equations seriously when they look like fallopian tubes?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "_Some_ of them do. And that's a ridiculous reason to not try."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Please. You hate maths as much as I do."

Arianna was online shopping on her phone. "Let's not talk about school, okay?"

"Does werewolf count as an extracurricular?" Lewis wondered out loud. "Cause that would be awesome."

"If that was your attempt at moving the conversation away from school then you did a terrible job." Arianna said, adding a blouse to her virtual cart.

"I was a hand model in grade nine." Ben said proudly. "I'm putting that on my applications." He held up his hands. "Yup, these babies are something else. Half the girls' volleyball team can confirm it."

"You modeled bracelets and rings for a women's jewelry catalog." Arianna snickered.

Ben threw a throw pillow at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Uh. Sorry for not updating for over a year?<strong>

**I know that we normally switch off with chapters but we decided we'd work together for this one, Kelly wrote some nice stuff (the tumblr and bar scenes) to supplement the ****boring**** stuff I wrote. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so, so late! School has been kicking both of our asses. Well, it's over now (though summer classes. Kelly's totally done with school, so yay for her! I have a few more years…not including grad school ****)**

**Anyway, I tried to recap as much as possible in this chapter so you don't have to go back and re-read everything! I feel like this chapter is another 2.04, so much stuff going on! I hope you liked it! …you might want to re-read 2.04 through 2.06, though? Just because the chapters are becoming a bit more serialized, this chapter deals with a lot of things that Ben mentioned when he and Rose were ****making out**** talking in 2.04. I'm also trying to flesh Minerva out a little bit more, I feel like we've been neglecting her. I FEEL LIKE WE'VE BEEN NEGLECTING EVERYONE? **

**Also I'm curious as to which romantic ~configurations~ you guys are into? Or would like to see? Especially since James/Rose and Lily/Lewis are pretty much over and we're heading in a new direction. James/Rose is so weird to me now. Maybe because I think that James and Lily are so similar and Rose and Lily have such a turbulent relationship as it is…well anyway, let us know what you like! Do you want more Ben/Rose make outs? Maybe you think Lewis and Will are starcrossed. Who knows.**

**Also I'm not familiar with Australian airports. So don't kill me or anything. And in Queensland you have to be seventeen to get your license, and Ben isn't quite seventeen yet. Also Australian college admissions are confusing. I've given up trying to understand them. But geez, no SAT? I wish everything in the US was standardized. And I'm sorry about the LV jabs. I am just so not a Louis Vuitton person. *shudders***

**Please leave a review letting us know what you thought/what you'd like to see in future chapters! **

**Also: I kind of wanted to call this chapter "Alpha Kappa Lycanthrope". What a PUNNY title. James did say the wolf pack was like a small fraternity. (Also I've been watching **_**Greek**_**. Thanks, Kelly). Actually, I **_**will **_**name a future title that. Blame Kelly.**

**- Maddie**


End file.
